Beneath the Surface
by Sharkdiver1980
Summary: Severus Snape is working on a potion that will reverse the effects of the cruciatus curse. When Dumbledore assigns hermione Granger as his apprentice, will they be able to put their differences aside for the greater good? (HGSS)
1. Secret Crush

Beneath The Surface  
  
By: Sharkdiver  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling. They are NOT MINE. I'm just borrowing them for a good time. No profit is being made from this.  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Summary: Severus Snape is currently researching a potion that could serve as protection from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After Harry and Ron are sent to the Auror Academy, Albus Dumbledore arranges for Hermione Granger to assist in the research of this invaluable potion as an apprentice to Severus. Will they be able to overcome their differences for the greater good? (SS/HG)  
  
AN: This is my first Hermione/Snape fanfic, I hope you all like it! I usually write Labyrinth fanfic, but decided to broaden my horizons ;)

* * *

Chapter 1 – Secret Crush

"I can't believe this is our last day of classes here..." Hermione said a little wistfully as she stared into the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Have you figured out what you are going to after graduation yet?" Ron asked her.  
  
"No. I was offered a position at the ministry, but it's an office job. Not that I'd mind working for the ministry, but I've had my nose buried in books for the last seven years; I would like to do something a little more exciting." Hermione sighed.  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! Books...not exciting?? Are you sure you're feeling okay 'Mione?" Ron grinned although he knew what she meant. Even though they were still in school, they had been through the thick of the action facing off with Voldomort and his minions. A person cannot have that kind of edge and then be content sitting behind a desk for the rest of their lives.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore. He may have some suggestions, or at least find you something a little more...thrilling." Ron added with a raised eyebrow. He was no stranger to the kind of work the ministry heaped onto its employees. He had witnessed his dad countless times asleep in a pile of parchment on his desk.  
  
"Good idea, Ron. I think I just might have a talk with Dumbledore. Besides, I still have a couple of weeks to make my decision."  
  
Ron nodded his head and turned around when he heard the telltale swing of the portrait door signaling someone's arrival in Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hermione. Want to grab some lunch in the Great hall before class?" Harry asked as he stepped further into the room.  
  
"Hey Harry" Ron said as he stood and walked over to his friend.  
  
"Sure we've got time before Potions to eat." Hermione said as she stood from the sofa.  
  
"Potions! Figures that would be the last class of the day don't it! Apparently they don't want to end the day on a good note!" Ron wailed.  
  
"Oh Ron, Potions isn't so bad, you're just being childish." Hermione interjected.  
  
"Potions not bad?!? Hermione, what planet are you living on? In case you haven't noticed, Snape hates us! I'm sure he'd love to give out one last detention to a Gryffindor as a parting gift! I can't stand that greasy git!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione snapped, "He may not be the most warm professor here at Hogwarts, but he IS a member of the Order. Even for just that reason alone you should show a bit more respect!"  
  
"Harry, are you hearing this? She's defending Snape! If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was sweet on him!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione glared at Ron, "Harry, are you coming?"  
  
Harry had a broad grin on his face as he watched his two best friends bicker. This was a regular occurrence between the two. He followed Hermione through the portrait and down towards the Great hall with a dejected Ron in tow. He loved his two best friends dearly. They were the family he never got a chance to have. Looking at Hermione, and Ron, he smiled. They seemed more like brother and sister, although the only thing that clearly showed Hermione wasn't secretly a Weasley was the flaming red hair...well, that and the superior intellect.

* * *

Down in the Great hall Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to lunch.  
  
"I'm leaving for Grimmauld Place tonight after the end of year feast. Are you guys coming?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron glanced at Hermione and cracked a smile, "Yeah I'll be going if I'm not serving detention with Snape!"  
  
Hermione glared daggers at him, seriously contemplating an itching hex, when she decidedly turned to Harry, "Do you see what I have to put up with?"  
  
"Oh come on 'Mione, Ron's only teasing you." Harry patted her arm reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, I know" she sighed.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Fred and George wanted me to tell you they have a surprise planned for us at Grimmauld place. They said it was to be a night to celebrate our graduation!" Ron said laughing, "Knowing those two, it can't be good..."  
  
"Did they tell you what it was?" Hermione asked even though she was sure she didn't really want to know.  
  
"Nah, but I have a feeling it has to do with dad's missing bottle of Fire whiskey..."  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed when they got a mental image of Arthur Weasley's face when he went to pour himself a drink and the bottle was gone.  
  
Hermione checked the time again and casually mentioned it was time to head to double potions class.  
  
The door to the potions classroom blew open as Professor Snape made his trademark entrance, robes billowing wildly behind him.  
  
"There will be no Potions lab this afternoon. Instead you will all sit in silence and read chapter 21 for your upcoming potions final. It WILL be on the test and some of you need all the preparation you can get. There will be NO TALKING. You may begin." Snape dictated to the class.  
  
Ron elbowed Harry and gave a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to suffer through any of Neville's dangerous mishaps in potion's lab.  
  
Hermione had since already read the entire textbook and committed it to memory. She had been studying for her Potions N.E.W.T. the previous week, but she took out her text and opened it to make it appear she was reading and instead lost herself in her thoughts.  
  
Severus Snape was leaning against his desk shuffling through some parchment. Hermione had had a crush on him since her third year when he tried to save them from Sirius Black; although, they really didn't need saving as it turned out. She would never admit that particular secret to Harry or Ron, though she allowed her eyes to roam over his lithe form. He ALWAYS wore black, and she felt it only added to his dark appeal. His movements were sleek and silent as expected from a spy to the Dark Lord. He appeared to have a sturdy build beneath his dark robes, not too muscular, not too lean. She had a good view of his backside a he was bent over slightly facing away from her. She absent-mindedly began feathering her mouth with her quill as she silently watched him. She felt a warm flush creep up her neck and into her cheeks when the thought of her naked beneath him somehow found it's way to the forefront of her mind.  
  
Too lost in her dark fantasies to notice, Snape turned around to give a sweeping glance of the class and saw Hermione staring at him with her lips slightly parted, brushing her quill over her mouth and down her neck.  
  
He walked towards her in a quick movement, like a lion stalking its prey, and stood directly in front of her desk. Hermione pulled herself from her thoughts when she realized the object of her deliciously naughty fantasy was striding towards her with a scowl on his face.  
  
Fuck.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you care to tell me what it is that is so captivating that you do not even have your text book open to the correct page?" He sneered.  
  
Hermione blushed furiously, knowing she was caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar. 'Shit, Shit, Shit!' she thought to herself while struggling to come up with an answer that wouldn't sound completely inane. All she could manage was, "I'm sorry professor." as she scrambled to turn to the correct page.  
  
"In the future Miss Granger, do try to study your text book rather than my anatomy...as I assure you that WILL NOT be on the final." Snape spat viciously as he stood in front of her still.  
  
Her jaw dropped and just about hit the floor...did he just say that out loud?? The audible gasp from the class assured her he most certainly did. He looked down at her with a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he watched her squirm in embarrassment. 'Does he expect an answer to that?!? Oh Merlin...' She thought desperately as she kept her eyes trained on her text, her face a lovely shade of scarlet by now.  
  
Just when she thought she would shrivel up and die of embarrassment, He stepped away from her desk and glared at the rest of the class, "Now back to your reading. If I see anyone's eyes looking anywhere other than their text book they will serve detention with me this evening." As he said this, he shot a pointed look over at Hermione.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and resolved to re-read chapter 21, if only to take her mind off of the humiliation she felt. If Snape didn't know she found him attractive, he most certainly did now.


	2. Many Celebrations

Beneath The Surface  
  
By: Sharkdiver  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Summary: Severus Snape is currently researching a potion that could serve as protection from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After Harry and Ron are sent to the Auror Academy, Albus Dumbledore arranges for Hermione Granger to assist in the research of this invaluable potion as an apprentice to Severus. Will they be able to overcome their differences for the greater good? (SS/HG)  
  
AN: I hope you all enjoyed the first bit, here is the next bit. I will be making a cast page for this fic, as well as a "Harry Potter" section to my website. Currently, it is all Labyrinth, but that will change. Thank you all for reading! Sharkdiver

* * *

Chapter 2 – Many Celebrations  
  
Before Hermione could get halfway down the hall leading away from the dungeons, she could hear Ron snickering. She turned sharply, still thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you shut your mouth this instant, or I will shut it for you!" Hermione cried indignantly.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione, it's just..." Ron burst out into a fit of laughter when he saw Harry stifle a grin, "Were you really...looking at Snape's...anatomy?" Ron asked while still trying to catch his breath from laughing.  
  
Hermione squared her jaw defiantly and gave her 'Death Glare' to Ron. Harry could no longer hold in his laughter and snorted loudly through his nose. This only caused Ron to laugh even harder.  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, clearly un-amused by their childish behavior and waited for them to get control. Ron wiped the tears out of his eyes as Harry elbowed him and apologized.  
  
"Sorry 'Mione, we don't mean to laugh at you. Just think, if it was Harry or I he snarked at you'd be laughing too..." Ron tried his best to comfort her.  
  
Hermione let out an exasperated breath she'd been holding and admitted, "Yes, I suppose I would...are you two ready? The feast is due to start in a few minutes."  
  
"Hang on" Harry chimed in, "You never answered Ron's question! I promise we'll never speak of it again if you tell us..." Harry urged her  
  
"Oh you can't be serious!" Hermione looked at them pointedly. She could see this was an argument she clearly wasn't going to win; but 'They don't need to know the whole truth either...' she mused.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at her pleadingly waiting for her answer.  
  
"Well, I wasn't checking out professor Snape if that's what you mean. I was thinking and sort of staring off into space, which just happened to be in his general direction...happy?" She spat.  
  
Grudgingly, knowing they'd never get her to admit it, they resumed their walk towards the Great hall for the end of year feast.

* * *

The feast in the Great hall was the same as every other year they'd attended Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, except this year an air of sadness and excitement was almost tangible in the enchanted room. Graduation ceremony was but a week away, and many close friendships would most likely come to an end as they went their separate ways in the world. Classes were now officially over, but the seventh years, such as Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to still take their N.E.W.T.S.  
  
"When are you scheduled to take your N.E.W.T.S Harry?" Hermione asked casually.  
  
"I have Divination Monday evening..." Harry began  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes thinking briefly on her short experience with that twit of a Professor, Sybil Trelawney. That class was a sad joke in her opinion.  
  
"Herbology Tuesday afternoon, Transfiguration Wednesday morning, Care of magical creatures Wednesday night, Charms Thursday night, and potions Saturday morning." Harry finished.  
  
"What about Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Dumbledore said I was exempt. He felt I have had enough experience with that one." Harry said distantly as he studied the knots in the wooden table.  
  
Ron and Hermione were quiet for a moment interpreting Harry's meaning before Hermione changed the subject.  
  
"Well at least you have one whole day to study Potions before your exam! From what I've heard the potion N.E.W.T. is the most difficult."  
  
"Yeah" Harry nodded absentmindedly. He'd rather not take the Potions exam at all, but he had little choice in the matter.  
  
"What about you, Ron?" Hermione asked shifting the focus to Ron.  
  
"Same as Harry except I have Defense Against the Dark Arts on Friday afternoon."  
  
"Oh. Professor McGonagall said I could use the time turner again so that I can essentially take both my Arithmancy and Charms N.E.W.T.S at the same time." Hermione said distractedly as she glanced over to the head table to see if they would begin announcements soon.  
  
"Blimey" Ron said as he shook his head, "I still think she's mental!" Harry smiled and winked at Hermione. He knew that she would be successful in any profession she chose to pursue.  
  
Dumbledore stood to make the end of year announcements as the students went silent.  
  
"Welcome students, to the end of year feast. I have a few announcements I'd like to make before we award the House Cup." Dumbledore scanned the room over his half-moon spectacles and continued, "I'd like to first wish the best of luck and good fortune to the Seventh years at their impending commencement. You have all worked very hard and will make fine assets to our wizarding community. Second, I would like to congratulate Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley for being accepted by the Ministry of Magic to the Auror Academy." Dumbledore signaled for Harry and Ron to stand as the students applauded them. As the applause slowed, Dumbledore continued, "And to Miss Hermione Granger, I offer congratulations for being offered a position at the Ministry itself in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department." The students once again clapped and cheered loudly as Hermione stood smiling.  
  
"And now onto the House Cup." Dumbledore said as he took the proffered scroll from Minerva McGonagall. "In fourth place, with a total of 327 points, Hufflepuff House." Applause sounded throughout the Great Hall for the efforts of all the students.  
  
"In third place, with a total of 348 points, Ravenclaw House." Dumbledore announced as one again applause and cheers echoed through the hall. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins chattered excitedly swapping heated glares across the table as they waited to see whom the victor would be.  
  
"In second place, and this was almost a tie, with 397 points, Slytherin House." Chaos broke out amongst the Gryffindors as they clapped each other on the back on a job well done. The Slytherins, most displeased, sank lower into their chairs as their brooding head of House looked at them disappointedly. Hermione, breaking away from the cheering of her fellow Gryffindors, stole a quick glance at the head table and locked eyes with Snape. She couldn't make out what emotions flitted across his face, but he turned away quickly to glare at one of his Slytherins. She pushed her thoughts aside and rejoined the Gryffindor Revelry.  
  
"And last but certainly not least," Dumbledore admonished with the trademark twinkle in his blue eyes, "In first place, with a total of 401 points, Gryffindor House! Job well done!" The Gryffindors continued their applause as the banners overhanging the tables all shimmered to the appearance of the Gryffindor Colors of burgundy and Gold with the House's mascot firmly in place.  
  
"Let the feast Begin!" Dumbledore announced as he spread his arms in a wide arc causing a smorgasbord of food to pile high on all the long tables.  
  
"What a way to end the year!" Seamus Finnegan clapped Ron on the back and congratulated him and Harry on their upcoming Auror training.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in an old wingback chair in front of his fireplace later that evening, glass of fire whiskey in hand. No matter how he tried, he couldn't push the image of that girl from his mind. The sight of her full, pouty lips parted slightly with the tip of her quill lightly brushing over them and then down her neck was enough to drive him mad. She was a student for Merlin's sake! Not just any student, none other than Harry Potter's little sidekick that infuriating know-it-all Hermione Granger.  
  
'Well, not so little anymore...and no longer a student.' He thought to himself. He couldn't fathom why she would be looking at him of all people like that; she clearly wasn't daydreaming about schoolwork, she had a look of pure lust in her eyes. He had been tempted to give her a detention so that he may use Occulemens on her to find out just what it was she had been thinking about, but thought better of it knowing he'd have a difficult time controlling himself at what he'd see there. Grudgingly, he had to admit she had most definitely grown up and filled out quite nicely.  
  
'No doubt she must have experimented on Potter and Weasley...' he thought to himself, 'they wouldn't know what to do if they had a fully illustrated set of instructions in front of them. Seduction is an art form; a skill that can be finely tuned and perfected given the right partner.'  
  
Snape shook his head. these thoughts weren't appropriate. She would be graduated in a week's time and she wouldn't give him another glance, he was sure. As he drained his glass of fire whiskey, he decided he should make an appearance at Order headquarters to speak with Dumbledore about his latest research project. He stood, straightened his inky black robes, and apparated to 12 Grimmauld place.

* * *

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had arrived at Grimmauld Place a little over an hour ago with all of their belongings. Remus Lupin, who had been taking care of the house since Sirius' passing, showed them to their rooms for the summer.  
  
"So, this is really gonna be your house, is it Harry?" Ron asked while admiring the room he and Harry would share until they left for the Auror Academy.  
  
"Yeah, I figure I'll live here after we finish training, but I want this place to remain the headquarters for the Order. With so many people coming and going, I won't have time to be lonely." Harry said distantly as he unpacked his trunk.  
  
Ron nodded in understanding. It had only been two years since Sirius was killed in the battle at the Ministry, and Harry still mourned him. Ron felt terrible that just when Harry had found someone he considered to be the closest thing to family, they were taken from him.  
  
"Harry, I hope you know we all consider you part of the family, and there is something that mum wanted me to talk to you about." Ron said as he sat on the bed and watched Harry finish unpacking.  
  
"Yeah? What's that, Ron?" Harry asked nonchalantly thinking it was going to have to do with Molly Weasley's concern for Harry living in this big house all by himself.  
  
"Mum wanted to know...if...well, you don't have to, it's just that..." Ron started nervously.  
  
"Spit it out Ron? What did she want to know?" Harry asked as he sat next to him on the four-poster bed.  
  
"Well, she wanted to know how you'd feel about us adopting you...legally. She asked me to talk to you about it because you are my best friend. You know mum and dad love you as much as they love me, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and even Percy the git, right?"  
  
Harry looked down at the floor, concentrating on a scuffmark on his shoe, deep in thought. Ron was sure he'd say no, because he thought Harry would feel like he was betraying his parents by calling someone else 'mum or dad'. After a moment he looked back up at his best friend, eyes blurred with unshed tears.  
  
"I'd love it, Ron. I've never had a family before really, and yours has always made me feel loved and wanted. I'll always miss my parents and Sirius, but I know they'd want me to be happy and loved. I also think they'd be proud to know it was your family Ron."  
  
Ron hugged his best friend fiercely, "Oh Harry you've always been like a brother to me and now you really can be. Mum and dad will be so happy you feel this way." Ron said as his eyes misted over.  
  
Harry smiled at Ron. He couldn't have asked for a better graduation present. His dreams of being part of a loving family had been shattered the night Voldomort killed his parents, but now, it seemed those dreams would finally come true after all. He couldn't think of a better family to be a part of than the Weasley's. For all their faults, they shared so much love and pride.  
  
Ron and Harry both jumped as a popping noise was heard, and Fred and George apparated out of thin air.  
  
"Oi, Ron, did you tell Harry and Hermione about the surprise?" George asked excitedly.  
  
"Er...yeah. Not much though, since I didn't know what you two were up to..." Ron answered.  
  
"Where's 'Mione?" Fred asked Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Still in her room I suppose."  
  
"What about me?" Hermione said from the doorway smiling. "So what's this 'surprise' you two have planned? Although I'm not sure I should ask..." Hermione asked the twins.  
  
George smiled wickedly as he held his two arms behind his back, "Tonight's entertainment," George started  
  
"In honor of your graduation," Fred continued  
  
"Is to have a bloody good time tonight!" George finished as he thrust the full bottle of fire whiskey out in front of him with the muggle CD player in the other hand.  
  
Fred stepped forward and produced a deck of cards, "Cards anyone?" he said with a mischievous smile.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Where did you get that radio?" she said in utter fascination. She never saw muggle items such as a CD player other than when she visited her parents in London, which was few, far, and in between.  
  
Fred looked down at it and said, "Swiped it from Dad's office, fuck all if I know how the bloody thing works..."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Let's see it then." 


	3. Tell me I Didn't

Beneath The Surface  
  
By: Sharkdiver  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling. They are NOT MINE. I'm just borrowing them for a good time. No profit is being made from this.  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Summary: Severus Snape is currently researching a potion that could serve as protection from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After Harry and Ron are sent to the Auror Academy, Albus Dumbledore arranges for Hermione Granger to assist in the research of this invaluable potion as an apprentice to Severus. Will they be able to overcome their differences for the greater good? (SS/HG)  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews! I've haven't gotten that many, but the few I have gotten were very sweet. Here is chapter three for you.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Tell me I didn't...  
  
Three hours later....  
  
The bottle of fire whiskey was two thirds gone and still clutched tightly in Ron's hand. They had played several rounds of wizard's poker; the inevitable result was that every one of them was completely and utterly wasted.  
  
Fred and George had long since passed out, Harry and Ron were just about there, and Hermione, who was very drunk but still able to function, decided she should retire. She giggled to herself as she stood on wobbly legs, trying to quietly leave the room so that she might collapse in her own bed. The whole room seemed to spin and blur and she felt a warm bubbly feeling in her head. She stepped out of the room and closed the door, sagging against it with a sigh. A familiar masculine scent invaded her nostrils and she knew immediately who it was...  
  
"Professor Snape! What are you doing here?" She slurred as she moved toward the dark silhouette in the hall.  
  
"Miss Granger, I should ask the same question to you. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Snape drawled, sarcasm dripping from his voice like venom.  
  
She continued moving towards him and tripped, sending her tumbling directly into him. He caught her arms quickly to steady her, when he noticed the smell of fire whiskey that permeated her clothes. She buried her face in his chest and didn't attempt to move away.  
  
"Mmmmm...." She moaned into his chest, "You smell so good..."  
  
Severus' eyes widened, not expecting a comment like that to ever come out of her mouth. 'It must be the whiskey talking.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Miss Granger, you are very obviously intoxicated. I think perhaps it is time for you to get yourself to bed." Snape spat with annoyance.  
  
"My sentiments exactly, Professor...you place or mine??" she said giggling as she attempted to snake her arms around his waist.  
  
"Miss Granger!" he for once, seemed to be at a lost of words. The only emotions he could register were that of shock, and even though he didn't show it, amusement.  
  
"I'm sorry, professor, I guess I should get to bed then." She said as she reached up quickly and planted a kiss on his lips. This was not a chaste kiss. It was the type of kiss that lovers share. She held him firmly, moving her lips over his as he stood still as a statue. After a moment to register his shock yet again, he threw caution to the wind and had just started to ease into her, allowing her access to his mouth when she so suddenly pulled away.  
  
"Well, goodnight, Professor!" she said with a lopsided grin as she continued her trek down the hall to her room.  
  
Severus stood there for what seemed like an eternity. 'What in the name of Merlin just happened?' He was completely flabbergasted that not only had she allowed herself to become intoxicated, which is something he never thought she'd do, but that she had just made a pass at him! And kissed him! He knew that despite any feelings she invoked in him, he would have to keep their relationship strictly professional. Dumbledore would not be pleased to find he was having a torrid affair with a student. 'A recently graduated student' he mused. He hoped and prayed to the wizards above that she would have the grandest hangover possible and that she wouldn't remember this incident at all.  
  
Somehow, he knew that was just too good to be true. Someone above seemed to want to smite him pretty badly.  
  
Hermione collapsed onto her bed with a groan as her head already began its vicious pounding. She lay down for approximately 2 minutes when she got "the spins" which she had heard about from the twins. She vaguely remembered one of them saying something about putting one foot on the floor. She firmly planted her bare foot on the carpet, and noted to herself that it didn't make one damn bit of difference. The room was still spinning; if anything, it was worse.  
  
She felt the familiar lurch in her stomach, as she instinctively knew she was going to be ill. She struggled to her feet and bounded into the adjoining bathroom and retched. She felt like she'd been there for hours, resting her forehead against the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl, when she remembered her encounter in the hallway.  
  
'Oh Merlin! I can't believe I did that! I kissed Snape! Oh Gods, how humiliating! He will never let me live this down now. Bloody Hell!' she berated herself for her complete lack of intelligence earlier.  
  
'Note to self, stay AWAY from fire whiskey from now on.' She sighed. Finally feeling her stomach settle, she curled into a ball on the cool tile of the bathroom floor and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke to a loud crashing sound from the hall as she heard Molly Weasley shouting at the twins. No doubt she had found out about their escapades with the fire whiskey the night before. The next thing she noticed was the sharp pain in her head that seemed to pulsate rhythmically. Hermione Granger was hung over. She hauled herself up from her most wonderfully comfortable spot on the bathroom floor and padded into her room for something to change into after she showered.  
  
The hot water felt good as she stood under it hoping to drown out the throbbing in her head and the awful sense of foreboding she felt about encountering Snape again. Facing Voldomort suddenly seemed like a piece of cake when she thought about how Snape would most likely humiliate her, not to mention he had probably told Dumbledore about her behavior.  
  
She reached over and turned the nozzle, shutting off the glorious stream of water she had made refuge in for the last twenty minutes. As she stepped out of the claw-footed bath, she heard a knock on her door and Ginny Weasley asking if she was decent.  
  
"Mione, are you almost ready for breakfast? Harry is downstairs, but Ron and the twins are still frightfully sick." She giggled taking in Hermione's pale appearance.  
  
"Mione, you okay? You don't look so good. You weren't playing that stupid game with the boys last night, were you?" Ginny asked, disbelief written on her face that Hermione would ever do such a thing.  
  
"Yeah Ginny, I did. I feel horrible too. I have a pounding headache, and I don't know if breakfast will sit too well." She rubbed her temple as she adjusted her bath towel around her.  
  
"Just let me get dressed and I'll head down with you." She said as Ginny started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Hermione caught her attention before she could leave the room, "You haven't seen professor Snape hanging around this morning, have you?" Hermione asked nervously hoping she wouldn't have to face him.  
  
"No, why? Dad said he left pretty late last night and probably wouldn't be back in a few days. Is there something you needed to speak to him about?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"No!" Hermione cried a little loudly, causing Ginny's eyes to widen at her outburst.  
  
"No. I just didn't want to have to hear any snarky comments this morning from him about our little party last night. No Doubt everyone here knows by now. I heard your mum yelling on the other side of the house!" Hermione covered quickly knowing there was no way she could explain to Ginny what she had done.  
  
"Oh, right." Ginny said a little more calmly as Hermione finished getting dressed.  
  
"Well, let's go get breakfast." Hermione said to Ginny as she brought her hand up to rub her aching stomach, "Or at least a cup of tea." She added as she ushered Ginny out of the room and towards the staircase. 


	4. A Muggle Inspired Hypothesis

Beneath The Surface 

By: Sharkdiver

**Disclaimer**: These characters belong to JK Rowling. They are NOT MINE. I'm just borrowing them for a good time. No profit is being made from this.

Rating: **NC-17**

**Summary**: Severus Snape is currently researching a potion that could serve as protection from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After Harry and Ron are sent to the Auror Academy, Albus Dumbledore arranges for Hermione Granger to assist in the research of this invaluable potion as an apprentice to Severus. Will they be able to overcome their differences for the greater good? (SS/HG)

AN: This story is flowing out of me faster than shit through a goose!! Ha ha ha, sorry for the visual. I'm excited that I have gotten back into the groove. My muse has returned! Thank the powers!

* * *

Chapter 4 – A Muggle-Inspired Hypothesis

Harry looked as though he'd been through a train wreck. His hair was more disheveled than ever, his eyes were bloodshot, and his face looked slightly pale.

"Here Hermione, Dear." Molly said gently as she set a cup of tea and a few slices of toast in front of her. Hermione looked at her and smiled, thankful for the lighter-than-usual breakfast.

Hermione glanced over at Harry, who was slowly sipping his tea, "Rough night?" she asked with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, you?" Harry asked her knowing that she must've been ill last night too.

Hermione thought for a moment about her incident with Snape in the hall, and then realized he was asking her if she'd been ill last night, "Yeah, you've no idea." She said quietly.

Ginny took a seat beside Hermione as Molly set a plate in front of her heaped with sausage and eggs. Harry seemed to turn a shade of green when he looked at Ginny's breakfast. Hermione smiled at Ginny and continued sipping her tea.

Molly Weasley continued to scuttle about the kitchen, picking up the dishes from breakfast and said, "It's a shame Severus isn't here this morning."

Hermione bristled, "Why?" she said a little too quickly. Harry gave her a strange look and she diverted her eyes down to her teacup.

"I'm sure he'd have a Pepper-up potion handy that would make you lot feel better, although if I do say so myself, I think this is the best punishment for your foolishness." Molly said as she shot Harry and Hermione a disappointed look.

Hermione visibly relaxed. It seems he hadn't mentioned anything to anyone, well, at least not to Molly Weasley.

Harry excused himself to take a nap since he had been up sick more than half the night. Hermione finished her tea and thanked Molly before she headed up to her room to rest.

* * *

Severus sat drinking a cup of tea in his small cottage. He still had visions of the previous night replaying through his head. At first he wanted to chock the whole incident up to her drunkenness, but after second thought, he guessed that there might be more to it than that. Thinking back to his last potions class with her, he smiled. He had caught her daydreaming about something, and it was no mere coincidence that she had been looking at him as if he would be her next meal. Was it possible that the studious know-it-all was attracted to him? She did blatantly make a pass at him the night before, and from what he knew of the properties of alcohol, the major side effect that she would suffer would have been a loss of inhibitions. When a person is inebriated, they tend to throw caution to the wind and do or say whatever is on their mind. It was all beginning to make sense now. But why him? He had certainly never given her any special treatment, or had ever even been mildly pleasant for that matter. What was it she saw in him?

Severus shook his head and finished his tea. The whole matter was something he shouldn't even be wasting his time thinking about, when there were much more important things that demanded his attention. He stood and walked over to his workstation. There were scrolls littered across his desk, and a cauldron simmered gently over a delicate flame. His latest potions research revolved heavily around some controversial theories he had read about in a muggle science journal. It wasn't so much the study that caught his attention, but the information the article presented. According to the article, muggle scientists had observed that sensations, such as pleasure and pain, could be identified in the brain due to changes in the brain wave patterns.

Severus immediately began to think of the implications information such as this would have in the wizarding world. If these sensations could be identified by a specific pattern, surely those patterns could be manipulated. Severus had a hunch that with the right combination of magic and science, a potion could be made to do just that. Dumbledore had taken an immediate interest in this particular revelation, and had asked Severus to research it thoroughly. A potion that could manipulate brain wave patterns could potentially render the taker free of the physical effects of one sensation by canceling it out with another. Severus convinced Dumbledore that it might be possible to create a potion that could counteract the pain of the Cruciatus curse using precisely this theory.

The Order of the Phoenix had been working around the clock to stave off attacks from Voldemort and his legion of Death Eaters. The most dangerous weapons the Death Eaters rely upon are the "Unforgivables". The Unforgivables are the three forbidden curses; _Avada Kedavra_, which causes instant death, The Cruciatus curse, which causes intense pain, and the Imperious curse, which employs a type of mind control. The Death Eaters rely heavily on the Cruciatus curse in particular, as a means of extracting information from witches and wizards who have been known to be close to Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

A potion that could protect the members of the Order as well as those who have been specifically targeted by the Death Eaters would be a significant victory in the war against the Dark lord.

Severus pulled a large leather bound book from his personal collection entitled, "Most Potente Potions" and opened it carefully. It was an old book with thin pages, but he used it quite frequently. This book held an almost infinite amount of knowledge in the form of potion's recipes. Almost any potion known in the wizarding world could be found in the pages of this book. Among the many potions that could be found in this book, was the infamous "Polyjuice" potion that Miss Hermione Granger had brewed secretly in her second year at Hogwart's. There were few people who could successfully brew a Polyjuice potion and live to tell about it. If not brewed correctly, the potion could be deadly. It still amazed him that a girl so young could be that precise.

'Not a girl, Severus, a woman...' he thought to himself once again. He was still trying to process the concept that she had grown up. 'Most definitely a woman.' he smiled as he sat down and poured himself another cup of tea.

* * *

Hermione flopped across her bed and stared blankly at the ceiling/ She kept trying to remember details of her encounter with Snape the night before, but her memory seemed a little fuzzy around the edges. She could remember that he smelled incredible. His scent was a combination of masculinity mixed with Nag Champa incense. She remembered that she kissed him and tried desperately to remember how his lips felt on hers. She knew she must've said some really dumb things as well if she had made a move bold enough to kiss him, but she just couldn't remember any conversations that took place. That was probably a blessing in disguise...

She could only imagine what he was thinking. He was probably disgusted with her. Especially after the way he reacted to her gawking at him in class. On the other hand, there were two things that just didn't seem to fit. 1) He didn't push her away when she kissed him. 2) He seemed to relax a little just before she broke the kiss.

"Okay Hermione, lets think about this logically." She whispered to herself, "why would Snape not push me away?" she tapped her fingers on her chin thoughtfully as she furrowed her brow in concentration.

"He was in shock." She concluded. "He never would have seen something like that coming. He probably was getting ready to push me away when I backed off." She convinced herself.

"I mean, why would Professor Snape be interested in me? I'm half his age, I'm a third of the 'Golden Trio' as Dumbledore calls us, and I'm a Gryffindor to top it off." She sighed to herself when a thought from another part of her brain argued with her logic...

_Love is Blind._

Hermione shook her head wistfully, "No, that's just wishful thinking." She snorted to herself as she rolled over and closed her eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Meetings

* * *

Beneath The Surface 

By: Sharkdiver

**Disclaimer**: These characters belong to JK Rowling. They are NOT MINE. I'm just borrowing them for a good time. No profit is being made from this.

Rating: **NC-17**

**Summary**: Severus Snape is currently researching a potion that could serve as protection from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After Harry and Ron are sent to the Auror Academy, Albus Dumbledore arranges for Hermione Granger to assist in the research of this invaluable potion as an apprentice to Severus. Will they be able to overcome their differences for the greater good? (SS/HG)

**AN: **I hope you all have been enjoying the first 4 chapters. I have added a Harry potter section to my website. On the link to Hermione/Snape fanfic, you will find my soundtrack for this story. The songs are linked, so just click the links and hear the music ;) Thanks again, Sharkdiver

* * *

Chapter 5 – Meetings

The next few days had passed quickly without much excitement. A meeting for the Order had been called so that everyone could be updated on new developments in the war against Voldemort.

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, on his right sat Alastor Moody, and on his left, Severus Snape. The other members of the order sat around the table waiting for Dumbledore to share the news.

"Some information has come to light, that is valuable to our cause." Dumbledore began. "First, I would like to announce that Alastor has managed to track down eight of Voldemort's Death Eaters since their disappearance from the battle at the Ministry. A strategic capture is being planned by several of our best Aurors, including Alastor himself." Dumbledore gestured to Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody and smiled. The members of the order nodded their heads in approval appreciating the good tidings.

"I would also like to tell you that a most notorious Death Eater has been found among them. No doubt the capture will prove dangerous, but we are confident it will be successful in the end." Dumbledore looked pointedly between Harry and Neville Longbottom as he spoke his next words.

"The targeted Death Eater is none other than Bellatrix LeStrange."

Both Harry and Neville stiffened. They both had a personal vendetta against Bellatrix and felt a sort of nervous apprehension with the news of her impending capture. Bellatrix had been the one to send Neville's parents into the psych ward at St. Mungo's Hospital, as well as playing a direct role in Sirius Black's death. This time, if Bellatrix was captured, Harry felt a life sentence in Azkaban just didn't seem to be enough justice for her crimes.

"And lastly, I would like to have Severus brief you all on a new research endeavor he is currently undertaking. It has the potential to prove very beneficial to the Order against the Dark Lord. Severus, if you would..." Dumbledore gestured for Severus to take over from there and explain the scientific theory he would center his research on. They all seemed to be genuinely impressed with Severus' extensive knowledge in Potion's making, and had the utmost confidence that if a potion such as this were possible to make, Severus would make it. Hermione, especially, seemed very intrigued by the project, whereas it incorporated muggle science with the forces of magic.

At the conclusion of the meeting, Molly Weasley had ushered everyone into the parlor for refreshments. After all, the news Dumbledore had shared was good news.

Harry looked over and made eye contact with Neville. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Neville had entertained the same thoughts as Harry regarding Bellatrix's sentence.

As the Order members began to file out of the meeting room, Snape caught Hermione by the elbow and pulled her unceremoniously into the kitchen pantry. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her heart racing, as she tried in vain to make out the expression on his face; it was completely blank.

"Miss Granger, a word..." he spat caustically.

'Think Hermione...think...play dumb. That might just work...' she thought to herself as she bit her lower lip and finally found her voice to answer him with a simple, "Of course, Professor."

He glanced quickly around to make sure he was out of earshot from the others before continuing. He looked down at her, arms across his chest, with his best intimidating sneer in place.

"Miss Granger, what, precisely, was the meaning of your actions the other night?" He scowled.

Hermione thought for a moment that she would be ill, right there, on his shoes. What was she supposed to say?

"I ah...I apologize, Professor, if I offended you. I was rather...drunk the other night." She stammered in what she hoped sounded like a convincing apology.

"I could see very well that you were intoxicated, Miss Granger. I was referring to your inappropriate behavior." He snapped.

Hermione felt the floor drop from beneath her feet, as she braced herself against the counter top. She was beside herself that he was actually confronting her about the incident. She wasn't surprised, really, it was Snape after all, but she couldn't help feeling exposed, insignificant, and completely humiliated. He was so good at this...

"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean it." She offered hoping against hope that he would just let it go.

His expression softened just slightly for a split second, and returned to his usual sneer, "You didn't mean it?" He repeated for confirmation.

"Well...that's not true...I did mean it, but I shouldn't have done it. I crossed the line, and I apologize." She couldn't look into his eyes. She was afraid of what she'd see there.

"So you did mean it then." He said simply, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

She felt like a deer trapped in the headlights. He caught her red-handed once again. "Yes." She muttered so quietly she wasn't sure he'd even hear her.

"Miss Granger, have you told anyone about this?" he asked pointedly, taking the scathing intensity off of her for a moment.

"No." she said quietly.

"Good. I think it best not to mention this to anyone." He told her. This meant he hadn't told anyone either. He subtly caressed her cheek with his thumb and abruptly turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. That little chat had gone nothing they way she had expected it to. She had expected him to have to Dumbledore so that she might be punished. Why hadn't he? More importantly, why was he asking her if she had meant it? And then he had caressed her cheek. It seemed such a tender gesture. If she had hoped to have her questions answered through his behavior during this confrontation, she had been sadly misguided. If anything, she had even more questions plaguing her mind now.

Hermione was totally lost in thought that she hadn't even heard Dumbledore approach her.

"Hermione, may I have a word with you?" Dumbledore spoke softly.

She shook her head and looked up at Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. There was no apprehension showing in Dumbledore'e gaze. Snape couldn't have told him, could he??

"Yes Professor. What can I do for you?"

"Hermione, was there something you wished to discuss with me?"

Hermione's blood froze in her veins. Didn't Snape just tell her not to mention it? Why would he go and tell him? Then it dawned on her that this was Dumbledore she was talking to...he always seemed to know everything.

"Um, Professor, I can explain..." she began.

"Explain what precisely? You aren't all that interested in the ministry position, Hermione, which is hardly anything to be ashamed of. Although it is a prestigious place to work, it is hardly stimulating work." He said looking over his half-moon spectacles at her with a smile.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes, professor, I'm flattered by the offer, but I was hoping for something a little more exciting than a position in the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts." She smiled wistfully.

"I fully understand. I have a suggestion, if I may..."

"Of course Professor."

"A project has come up that I believe you would be an asset to. It is work for the Order of the Phoenix, if you would be interested. I'm afraid it doesn't pay much, but..."

Hermione nodded. She didn't care what it was, so long as she had an opportunity to help the Order, and have a chance at making an impact on the war with the Dark Lord. By taking this job, she would be able to still see everyone on a regular basis, and it promised to be much more exciting than sitting behind a desk at the Ministry.

"I'll do it Professor. Anything to help the Order would be an honor." She smiled.

"Wonderful Miss Granger. I'll speak with you again soon regarding the details of the position." He nodded to her and took his leave.

'Well, this is turning out to be a better summer than I had thought!' she smiled to herself, eager to share the news with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.


	6. Minor Details

Beneath The Surface

By: Sharkdiver

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling. They are NOT MINE. I'm just borrowing them for a good time. No profit is being made from this.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Severus Snape is currently researching a potion that could serve as protection from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After Harry and Ron are sent to the Auror Academy, Albus Dumbledore arranges for Hermione Granger to assist in the research of this invaluable potion as an apprentice to Severus. Will they be able to overcome their differences for the greater good? (SS/HG)

AN: Sorry for the long delay in updates, I've had some real life crap going on that was a bit overwhelming. So without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 6 - Minor Details

"So what did Dumbledore Say?" Ron asked her after seeing the pair of them chatting in the corner.

"He offered me a position doing work for the Order! He said he understood that I wasn't interested in the Ministry's offer, not after all we've been through." She said relieved.

"That's great 'Mione, did he tell you what it was you'd be doing?" Harry asked excitedly as he joined the conversation.

"Not yet, he said he needed to finalize a few more details, and that he would speak with me soon."

Ron picked up a glass of pumpkin juice and handed it to Hermione as they clinked their glasses together to toast to the beginning of what promised to be an exciting summer.

* * *

Dumbledore used a portkey to return to the Headmaster's office at Hogwart's from Grimmauld Place. He needed to speak with Severus in regards to the "position" he had just offered to Hermione. He only hoped the cantankerous professor would cooperate.

He clutched a handful of floo powder, and spoke clearly as the green flames engulfed him inside the fireplace, "Hogwart's Dungeons".

A moment later, he stepped through the fireplace in one of the adjoining Potion's classrooms. Brushing the soot from his robes, he made his way towards Severus' private quarters.

Severus was sitting in a large worn leather wingback chair across from the hearth when he heard the Headmaster enter.

"Headmaster, _do_ come in..." Severus said with a hint of sarcasm as Dumbledore made his way into his private quarters quite uninvited.

"Severus, my boy, I require a moment of your time." Dumbledore said simply, knowing better than to expect a warm welcome, "I have a proposition for you."

Severus motioned for him to take a seat across from him, and offered him a cup of tea.

"What sort of proposition?" Severus asked cautiously, being all too familiar with the Headmaster's ideas of 'propositions'. The Headmaster rarely did anything that wouldn't somehow benefit his cause in some way, and Severus was sure this time was no different.

"I would like for you to take on an assistant." Dumbledore continued when he saw the scowl form on Severus' face. "For an apprenticeship of sorts. It would be beneficial to the research endeavor you are undertaking, as well as to the Order." Dumbledore looked pointedly at Severus, as if daring him silently to challenge his authority.

'_Ah...there it is,'_ Severus thought as Dumbledore had finally revealed his real reason behind this little chat.

"I prefer to work alone, Headmaster." There was no malice in the statement, just a simple fact. Severus Snape was a private person who liked to go about his own business unburdened with the opinions of others.

"I quite understand, Severus, but I must insist. The faster we see results with this potion, the more of an advantage we will have over Voldomort. Two minds working on this project will be more beneficial than one." Dumbledore calmly explained.

"And who would this apprentice be? Draco perhaps?" Severus had a feeling Dumbledore already had that planned as well. He knew better than to think the Headmaster would allow him to choose his own apprentice.

"No, Draco Malfoy is too much of a liability. Even though he does not follow in his father's footsteps that does not mean Lucius wouldn't be able to extract information from him. I have in fact already taken the liberty of speaking with someone regarding this position." Dumbledore said tersely.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster's forwardness, "May I ask who?" Severus felt his stomach lurch because he already had an idea who Dumbledore was referring to.

"Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said casually as he sipped on his tea.

Severus felt his mouth go dry. He had planned to keep his distance from her since their little chat at Grimmauld Place. He knew it was too risky for him to be in close proximity to her, knowing how great the temptation would be. Severus knew in every fiber of his being that this was **not** a good idea, but he also knew there was no was of convincing Dumbledore otherwise.

"Surely there is someone else..." Severus was cut off by Dumbledore's words

"There is no one else. Not anyone I trust completely who has the intelligence to be of service to you." Dumbledore spoke in clipped tones. There were not many people who dared question his orders, the exception being Severus Snape. Then again, Severus had seen evil face-to-face, and looked fear in the eye. Dumbledore knew he would abide his request in the end, but it would not be without argument.

"Very well, Headmaster." Severus conceded. He knew it would be futile to argue, but he had never given up without a fight yet; he wasn't about to start now. In the end, he knew, once Dumbledore had his mind made up, there was no changing it.

"Thank you, Severus, I will inform Miss Granger of her duties."

"When would you like this _apprenticeship_ to begin?" Severus spoke the word as if it disgusted him to simply say it.

"As soon as possible. In fact, I believe this evening would be ideal. This research is to be kept to the utmost secrecy, as you know. Where is the research being conducted?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I have been working on it in my private cottage in Hogsmeade. I needed to be close enough to the apothecary to purchase needed supplies without drawing undue attention."

"Very well. Under the circumstances, I think it best that Miss Granger stay at the cottage with you, at least for the summer months. This request is not only so that she may assist you, but also because she will need protection. She will not be in the confines of the school or safely ensconced in her parent's home. Without the protection of either, she is vulnerable to the likes of Voldomort. I trust that you will keep her safe."

"Of course, Headmaster. However, I will not be her _babysitter. _If she will be residing under my roof, she will follow my rules. I will not have her making a mockery of my home."

"I expect nothing less, Severus. I will speak with Miss Granger to let her know she will be leaving Grimmauld Place with you this evening. I appreciate your cooperation in this, Severus. I know you are not pleased with the situation, but I know I can count on you."

'_As if I had a choice...' _he thought to himself and nodded his consent to the Headmaster. He watched as Dumbledore made his way out of his rooms. When he heard the click of the locks signaling his wards were back in place, he muttered a small spell under his breath, "_Accio Firewhiskey_".

* * *

Hermione was quietly reading in her room when there was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called, wondering who it could be.

As the door opened, she saw Albus Dumbledore stepping into her room. She put her book down and looked to him with interest, knowing he must be here to brief her on her new position.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled as he approached taking a seat across from hers. "Tea?"

She smiled as he waved his wand over the serving tray and a small silver teapot appeared next to a plate of scones.

"I have some information for you Miss Granger, regarding your imminent work for the Order. I'm afraid I am unable to give you much time to prepare, since you will need to leave tonight." Dumbledore said just before sipping his tea.

"What is it exactly that I will be doing, Professor? And where will I be staying?" she asked him in confusion.

"You, Miss Granger, will be taking on the role of Apprentice in some very important research being done for the Order. You will be working under the direction of Severus Snape." he said as he bit into a scone before continuing.

Hermione's eyes widened. She had humiliated herself in front of Snape on more than one occasion...now she was supposed to be working with him alone all summer? This could get interesting...

"As you heard at the meeting, this research is of the utmost importance to our cause and requires much discipline. I felt you were a perfect candidate for the task. Since you and Severus will be working very closely, you will be residing with him at his cottage in Hogsmeade."

Hermione looked as if she were about to protest when Dumbledore held up his hand to still her comments.

"Now I know that his arrangement is not ideal for you, however, since you won't be afforded the protection of Hogwart's, or your parent's home, residing with Severus is the only other way to ensure your safety. He has promised to keep you safe, and I trust him, Hermione." Dumbledore said as he looked into her eyes, letting her truly know he meant it.

Hermione closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before resigning to her fate. She stilled her fidgeting hands in her lap and looked back up at Dumbledore.

"I'll do it. What time are we to leave?"

After dinner sounds reasonable to me. Well, I'll leave you to it then." He said as he smiled at her encouragingly.

"And Hermione..."

"Yes, Professor?"

"I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I didn't have faith in your abilities."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione gave him a small smile.

She watched as he left her room, and began to pack what she needed for the summer into her trunk. She needed to tell Ron and Harry right away, although she knew they'd tease her mercilessly but she didn't care. This research could make or break their advantage in the war against Voldomort.


	7. Settling in

Beneath The Surface  
  
By: Sharkdiver  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling. They are NOT MINE. I'm just borrowing them for a good time. No profit is being made from this.  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Summary: Severus Snape is currently researching a potion that could serve as protection from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After Harry and Ron are sent to the Auror Academy, Albus Dumbledore arranges for Hermione Granger to assist in the research of this invaluable potion as an apprentice to Severus. Will they be able to overcome their differences for the greater good? (SS/HG)  
  
AN: sorry for the lack of updates, things have been hectic lately...I'm trying to get back into the swing of this story so it can take my mind off of other things...LOL

* * *

Chapter 7 – Settling in  
  
Hermione peeked around the entry way to Harry's room and saw both he and Ron chatting away, mostly likely about quidditch scores. Harry looked up and saw Hermione in the doorway and waved her in.  
  
"We heard Dumbledore leave a few minutes ago, any news on your new position yet?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Actually yes. He had come to talk to me about the details." She said, procrastinating on telling them the "finer" points of her new job.  
  
"Well, what did he say? What will you be doing? When do you start?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"I will be conducting research as an assistant in a very important project for the Order of the Phoenix. Surprisingly enough, I must leave tonight. I will be staying in Hogsmeade for the summer."  
  
"Wow, that's great 'Mione! That means when we have free weekends from the Academy, we can meet up with you in Hogsmeade. This will be the best summer yet!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
Harry looked intently at Hermione; getting the distinct impression she wasn't telling them everything, like there was something she conveniently left out...  
  
"Hermione, who will you be an assistant to?" Harry asked.  
  
'Bugger. There is no way around it now...' she thought.  
  
"Professor Snape." She said quickly and looked away, desperately trying not to make eye contact. She could feel her cheeks burning with the humiliation at the comments she knew were coming.  
  
"SNAPE??!!?" Ron Bellowed as Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes, Ronald Weasley, PROFESSOR Snape. In case you missed it, I will be his assistant in researching the potion to counteract the Cruciatus curse! As far as I'm concerned, I'd just as soon work with Draco Malfoy if I had a chance to be a part of the creation of something invaluable to the Order!" Se yelled back at him, making him feel guilty for being so shallow.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione, it's just...you know how I feel about Snape." Ron sighed.  
  
Harry cracked a smile, "Yeah, Ron, she knows...but I bet Hermione feels differently!" Harry laughed.  
  
'Here we go with the teasing.' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Harry, Leave off. It's bad enough I have to live wit him for the summer, I don't need the wisecracks too." Hermione said exasperatedly  
  
Ron burst out laughing, "You...you have to live with...with...Snape?" He laughed even harder at this.  
  
"Yes, Ron, I do. Our research needs to be kept secret, and we need to be near enough to report our findings without raising suspicion. Hogsmeade is the ideal place to accomplish this. Also, Dumbledore said it was for my protection. The two of you will be at the Auror Academy. You'll be safe. I can't do this research and live on my own in Hogsmeade, I'd be a sitting duck!" Hermione explained  
  
"Understanding dawned on Harry and Ron and they apologized to Hermione for teasing her.

* * *

Later that evening, after the massive feast Molly had prepared for dinner, Hermione transported her belongings to the shadowy entryway of Grimmauld Place. She looked at her watch, wondering what time Professor Snape would arrive. She sighed audibly and crossed her arms protectively over her chest as her nerves began to make her jittery.  
  
A moment later, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows behind her.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Granger, punctual as usual I see." came the silky voice behind her.  
  
She looked up at him, with her mouth slightly agape. Had he been standing there in the dark all along?  
  
"Shall we go? Or do you plan to stand there gaping at me all night? Really, Miss granger, you look like a fish." He pursed his lips waiting for a retort from her. When he received none, he muttered a quick spell to have her belongings relocated at his cottage. He opened his cloak for her so that she may hold on to him as he apparated them both to his cottage in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Problem Miss Granger?" He sneered.  
  
"N...no, Professor." She stuttered as she hesitantly moved towards him to make contact.  
  
She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and shut her eyes. She never saw the subtle smirk that graced his face just before they disappeared.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and took in her new surroundings. She stood wide-eyed looking around the parlor in awe, when she heard Severus Clear his Throat.  
  
"Miss Granger, now that you are to be residing under my roof, I think it is time we get a few things straight. First and foremost, I do not want your opinion unless I specifically ask for it. Secondly, in exchange for these living arrangements, I expect you to help out considerably with the cooking and cleaning. I do not keep house elves, and I like to keep a tidy home. And lastly, do not; I repeat NOT touch any of my personal effects. Are we clear?"  
  
"Crystal, sir." Hermione replied in a clipped tone. She knew not to expect a warm welcome, but she'd be damned if she were going to allow him to treat her like this all summer.  
  
"Good. Then we understand each other. Your room is down the hall to the left. I'll leave you to get settled."  
  
"Thank you, sir." she said quietly as she started towards her room, but then stopped in her tracks when she heard him speak again.  
  
"Oh, and Miss Granger? We begin work at 7am sharp. Have a pleasant evening."  
  
Hermione hadn't even turned to look at him as he spoke. She simply clenched her jaw and nodded before making her escape to the sanctuary of her room.  
  
Hermione opened the door to her room slowly and stepped inside. "Drab" didn't even begin to describe the state of her new surroundings. The four-poster bed in the corner of the room seemed very antiquated covered with some type of forest green scratchy-looking wool duvet. The walls were a dark shade of grey, which cast a gloomy feel over the entire room. There was a small stone hearth on the opposite wall from the bed, and one small window covered completely by drapes made from the same dark green fabric as the duvet.  
  
'You have got to be kidding me...there is no way I can sleep in this room all summer and not want to kill myself. Talk about depressing...' She thought to herself. 'I'll just have to liven it up a little bit, and make it more livable.'  
  
Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the dark grey walls. She changed the color from the bleak grey to a much lighter shade of sandy beige. The room seemed to brighten considerably with just this small change.  
  
'Much better. A few more small changes and I think this room may even '  
  
She next set her sights on the drapes. Using a simple transfiguration spell, she transformed them into a sheer gauzy fabric in a deep shade of red, allowing the night sky to spill through. She opened the window a little to allow some fresh air in before she turned on her heel to face the bed.  
  
She grasped the green coverlet and winced at its texture as she pulled it back to reveal the sheets beneath it. They were plain white linens accompanied by 2 ordinary feather pillows. She touched her wand to the linens and transformed them into sheets of a deep red satin with matching pillowcases. She then transfigured the scratchy coverlet to a soft white down comforter.  
  
Hermione stepped back and looked at her new and improved bedroom. 'Wow, I guess I haven't lost my touch!' She thought to herself as she smiled with satisfaction. She decided to add a few candles around the room and a light scent of roses for ambiance.  
  
"Now at least I'll be able to sleep, even if this is Professor Snape's cottage..."  
  
As she finished unpacking her belongings, she decided to take a bath before retiring for the night. 


	8. The Intrusion

Beneath The Surface  
  
By: Sharkdiver  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling. They are NOT MINE. I'm just borrowing them for a good time. No profit is being made from this.  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Summary: Severus Snape is currently researching a potion that could serve as protection from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After Harry and Ron are sent to the Auror Academy, Albus Dumbledore arranges for Hermione Granger to assist in the research of this invaluable potion as an apprentice to Severus. Will they be able to overcome their differences for the greater good? (SS/HG)  
  
AN: well, I am trying to submerse myself in this fic once again...I feel my creative juices flowing once more...hopefully I won't hit another writer's block like that again until AFTER I finish this...LOL. Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 8 - The Intrusion  
  
Hermione pulled her linen pajamas from her dresser and gathered her bathroom things before seeking out the bathroom. No matter how calm she tried to handle the situation, she couldn't help but think: 'I am about to bathe in Snape's tub'. Maybe a little time alone in his bathroom would allow her to get a bit of insight to the REAL Snape. She laughed at herself for thinking it, it sounded like something Professor Trelawney might come up with.  
  
She took a deep breath, and opened her bedroom door slowly, almost waiting for Snape to be standing just outside her door glaring at her. She breathed a sigh of relief to see he wasn't. She poked her head out into the hallway, looking around for signs of movement. She saw the glow of fire in the living room hearth, and heard papers rustling somewhere beyond that. Snape must be quite occupied with something in the living room for the time being, which was a good thing, because she was hoping to avoid him for the rest of the evening. She wasn't quite sure which door led to the bathroom, as there were two that lead off of this hallway, and both looked quite the same. She turned first to the one at the end of the hall, which was closed. She crept up to it silently and pointed her wand towards the knob, only to pull away at the last second. She turned her head sharply to make sure the coast was still clear. She quickly tapped her wand against the doorknob only to find the door wouldn't budge. It was warded. That must mean that this room was...  
  
_Snape's bedroom_.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide and she scurried quickly towards the other door. She knew if Snape saw her anywhere near his bedroom, he'd probably kill her himself. The other door, across from her bedroom, presumably led to the bathroom. She quietly pushed the door open with ease and went in, closing the door tightly behind her.  
  
The wall sconces lit themselves as she entered the bathroom, casting an eerie glow upon the white walls. This room seemed so drastically different than the 'guest room' she had been given. This room was pristine. The walls and tiled floor were stark white, giving the room an almost 'sterile' feel. A large claw footed bathtub was situated along the left wall, while the pedestal sink and toilet were on the opposite side. There was a small medicine cabinet above the sink. Hermione noticed how basic her room and this bathroom was. Even though this cottage was located in Hogsmeade, the "hub" of wizarding society, this cottage held very few enchanted pieces. If anything, this cottage seemed to remind Hermione more of a muggle residence than that of a wizard. She never really thought about what to expect from Snape's home, but now that she saw it's humble features and it's basic décor, she realized it suited him.  
  
Hermione set her pajamas, robe and bath towel on the back of the door while she set the wards. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she was _NOT_ prepared to be barged in on by her former potions Professor while in the bath. After warding the door, she added a silencing spell so that she wouldn't disturb him.  
  
Hermione stepped over to the large bathtub and gently turned the faucet on. Even though she was a witch, and had the power to conjure bathing necessities, Hermione chose to use the vanilla blossom set that her mother sent her from one of the more popular muggle shops. The smell reminded her of home, and if there was ever a time she needed to feel comforted with thoughts of home, it was now. She poured a capful of the rich bubble bath under the running water, and took a deep inhale of the rich familiar smell.  
  
While waiting for the bath to fill, Hermione turned to face the medicine cabinet. She was not a nosy person by nature, but with someone as mysterious as Snape, she was just a little curious. She bit her lower lip as she carefully opened the medicine cabinet to inspect its contents. There was what looked like an old fashioned straight-edge razor, a heavy porcelain mortar with a lathering brush, A few bottles of what looked to be a dreamless sleeping draught, and a small unlabeled bottle of some type of oil. Hermione carefully picked up the bottle of oil and unstoppered it to see if she could identify it by its scent. She inhaled deeply and recognized the smell immediately; it smelled of sandalwood. This must be the oil that Snape uses as a form of aftershave. She had a fleeting glimpse of the night she kissed him, she still couldn't remember much, but she remembered this smell...Snape, no...Severus, wore sandalwood.  
  
She set the bottle back carefully in its place in the cabinet and turned back to shut off the bath. Since she had set a silencing charm on the bathroom, Hermione decided to transfigure a radio from her slipper so that she could try to relax a little before slipping into the tub.

* * *

Severus sat in the living room thoroughly frustrated. He was edgy because he now had to share his territory with someone else; and not just anyone, none other than the Gryffindor know-it-all. Granted, she had matured quite a bit, and she wasn't bad to look at, but the fact remained; she was now in his space. He tried to concentrate on reading through some of his old potions texts, but it was useless. His thoughts kept drifting back to her. She was in his home. What was she doing? It seemed awfully quiet in the room he had given her, maybe she was asleep. But what if she wasn't? What if she was up to something?  
  
Severus sighed. He knew it was pointless to let himself get so agitated over her presence, as it wouldn't help matters any. The fact was, he was stuck with her. He poured himself a generous shot of Ogden's Fire whiskey and swilled it around his glass as he tried to banish thoughts of her from his mind, and submerse himself back into what he knows best; potion making.  
  
Severus had finally just gotten his mind back into potions when he heard the water tap turn on in the bathroom, and he froze. The thoughts that burst forth into his mind, he knew, were highly inappropriate. She was taking a bath in his bathroom. Which meant...no, he shouldn't even dare to let his mind wander there. He picked up his glass and swirled it around again before draining it. He set his glass back down and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to remain focused. She was going to be there for most likely the whole summer, maybe longer. He'd better get used it or he'd never get any work done.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, strange music seemed to be coming from the bathroom and it was rather loud. Severus could tolerate her presence in his home if he must, but he would not endure her seemingly disrespectful behavior. He slammed his potions text back down on to his desk, and stood. If she even dared to think she cold act this way while he was trying to work, she had another thing coming to her. Severus made his way towards the bathroom door, furious as the music was so loud he could barely hear himself think, and threw the door open to berate her.  
  
The sight that greeted his eyes made him freeze on the spot. He stood, index finger raised in admonishment, his eyes wide with shock. Hermione lay in the bath, eyes closed, chestnut hair cascading down the back of the tub, one leg draped over the edge. He blushed furiously and made a hasty retreat as she turned to see what the noise was and screamed loudly at his intrusion. He slammed the door and strode back into the living room where he rapidly refilled his whiskey glass and began pacing the room like a caged tiger. What was he supposed to say? Was HE supposed to apologize?! She should be the one apologizing for her blatant disregard for his need for peace and quiet. What was she thinking??  
  
Before he could formulate what he would say to her, she threw open the bathroom door and stormed into the living room to confront him. Her hair was wet, and her skin was flushed a deep shade of pink, most likely in embarrassment. She clutched her bathrobe tightly to her chest as she walked furiously towards him.  
  
"Just what the hell did you think you were doing??!! Did it ever occur to you to Knock??" She yelled.  
  
Severus was taken aback for a moment that she had the audacity to raise her voice to him. In HIS home. After SHE was blaring the radio, distracting him from HIS work. He had turned from her a moment, trying to keep his control when he could no longer hold it in. He turned sharply, leaning over her so that they were practically nose to nose.  
  
"Need I remind you that you are a guest in this house, and I will not be spoken to in such a way." He spat venomously as his eyes glaring daggers into hers.  
  
She cast her eyes down in defeat, realizing she had crossed the line. True, he shouldn't have barged in on her the way he did, but she shouldn't have yelled as she had. She knew she should apologize, and wait for him to offer an explanation as to why he felt the need to walk in on her in such a way.  
  
"I apologize. I shouldn't have lost my temper. You just startled me. Why did you do that?"  
  
"Miss Granger, I find it hard to believe that you are completely remiss in common courtesy; however, playing music as loudly as you were would lead me to believe otherwise. Your complete and utter disregard of my need for quiet made me angry, and I simply went to the bathroom to tell you to turn the darned music down. I didn't anticipate your state of undress. For that I apologize."  
  
"May I ask you a question, sir?" she asked timidly.  
  
"I would expect nothing less form you, Miss granger. What is it?" He asked exasperatedly.  
  
"How come my wards and silencing charm didn't work?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" he asked her with a look of confusion.  
  
"I set wards and a silencing charm. I never intended to disturb you, sir. I was just wondering, why they so obviously didn't work."  
  
"Miss Granger..."  
  
"Please, call me Hermione. I'm not your student anymore."  
  
"Fine then, Hermione. The only wards that will work in this cottage are mine, since this is my home. I have not yet adjusted them to allow spells that you cast to be effective, other than in your own room as that is now your primary quarters. I will adjust the wards tomorrow if you wish."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Severus began to turn away from her to head back to his work when he felt her hand on his arm. Jolts of electricity ran through him where her hand rested lightly on the crook of his elbow. He turned toward her and arched an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Um..sir, since we are to be working together, I thought...would it be alright if I used your given name? I mean...that is to say..."  
  
"Miss Gra...Hermione, I think that is the first time I have ever seen you speechless. If it would make you more comfortable, you may call me Severus."  
  
She smiled at him and nodded. She looked down and quickly remembered she was still standing in front of him wearing only her bathrobe. Her cheeks flushed as she cleared her throat and turned to head back to the privacy of her room. She stopped a few feet away, and without turning, she said, "Goodnight, Severus."  
  
She bit her lip and waited a moment to see how he would react before continuing to her room. Sensing her hesitation, he answered. She heard his silky voice drift over her like a gentle caress "Goodnight, Hermione." 


	9. First Day on The Job

Beneath The Surface  
  
By: Sharkdiver  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling. They are NOT MINE. I'm just borrowing them for a good time. No profit is being made from this.  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Summary: Severus Snape is currently researching a potion that could serve as protection from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After Harry and Ron are sent to the Auror Academy, Albus Dumbledore arranges for Hermione Granger to assist in the research of this invaluable potion as an apprentice to Severus. Will they be able to overcome their differences for the greater good? (SS/HG)  
  
AN: Hope you all Enjoy!! I just want to thank all of you for the kind reviews I have received so far, they really make my day. Thank You!! Don't worry, there's more on the way!!

* * *

Chapter 9 - First Day on the Job  
  
Sunlight crept through the room signaling the coming of a new day. Hermione rolled over onto her side and blinked her eyes sleepily. She looked at the time and saw that it was about 6 am. She decided she should get up and get dressed so that she would be ready to begin work at 7 as Severus had requested. She threw the fluffy comforter off of her body and climbed out of bed. She grabbed her hair clip off of the dresser and pulled her hair neatly into a twist at the nape of her neck.  
  
'Now what to wear?' she mused.  
  
She strode purposely over to the dresser and pulled out her most comfortable pair of muggle jeans and a fitted light pink tee shirt. She dressed quickly and stepped out of her bedroom and into the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
As she stepped into the bathroom, she looked at the tub for a moment and thought back to the previous night when Severus had barged in on her. She flushed in embarrassment, just from the memory. She couldn't help but wonder what went through his mind at that moment, as it took him a minute to register what he saw before he left the room in a hurry. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, and brushed her teeth before heading into the kitchen.  
  
Severus stood looking out of the kitchen window like an ever-present sentinel. He wore his customary black attire; it was just as functional as it was comfortable. He couldn't help going over the events of the previous night in his mind. She looked like the picture of purity and flawless beauty lying in his bathtub; She embodied everything that he was not. For one moment of weakness, he wanted to fill the void within himself by making her his own.  
  
But he could not.  
  
He had seen too much in his life, and committed sins he felt he would need to atone for, for the rest of his days. He would not corrupt her. He had left the room in haste not only out of a sense of propriety, but also to escape the temptation she presented.  
  
Hermione entered the kitchen and glanced at him warily before pouring herself a cup of tea at the kitchen table. She had her back to him when she heard his voice.  
  
"Please eat something. We have a long day ahead."  
  
Hermione turned and nodded as she picked up an orange from the large bowl of fruit on the table. Severus seemed to be lost in thought so she took the opportunity to look around the kitchen while she peeled her orange. Like the bathroom, it was small and very simple. The floor was made of slate-gray tiles, and the countertops consisted of thick slabs of wood like butcher blocks. The cupboards were small and white, and there was one table in the center of the kitchen, which held a large bowl of fruit. She looked past Severus out of the window, and saw that the sky looked overcast, promising a rainy day.  
  
As she stood and sipped her tea, it occurred to her she had absolutely no idea of what was expected of her as an assistant. She cleared her throat to get his attention.  
  
"Sir..."  
  
He turned and arched an eyebrow, a slight smirk playing at the corners of his lips.  
  
"Back to formalities, are we?" he said smoothly with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Sorry...Severus. It's just after 7 years of being formal, it's rather difficult to break the habit." She offered meekly.  
  
He nodded, as she continued.  
  
"I was just wondering what my specific duties would be as your assistant? I'm not sure what you would like me to do..." she trailed off in embarrassment.  
  
"Most days, I expect you to set up our work station, such as prepping the cauldron, setting out the necessary ingredients, and have a working knowledge of the potions we will be brewing. In the evenings, I expect you to clean the cauldron for the following day's work. I would also request that you keep a detailed journal where you record each day's findings. Every evening, an inventory of the ingredient stores should be taken lest we run out."  
  
She smiled at him realizing that that was the first time he had answered one of her questions without a scathing remark preceding it.  
  
"Thank you." She said sincerely  
  
He nodded to her politely and headed into the living room to organize the few potions' recipes he had chosen the previous evening for the day's work.  
  
Hermione finished her tea and orange, and joined Severus in the living room to prep the workstation and set up the cauldron. She wasn't sure yet which ingredients she should set out, as they hadn't discussed which potions they would be brewing.  
  
As she finished setting out all of the clean instruments, and had regulated the flame beneath the cauldron, he gestured to her to join him so that he could discuss the potions with her.

* * *

As the day wore on, Hermione had learned how to discover the "active" ingredient within each potion, and how that same active ingredient could produce drastically different results when mixed with different ingredients. She supposed this same technique had been used in the olden days when discovering the uses and properties of certain ingredients. For example, she found that powdered Grumblewort, when added to a concentration of Fluxweed would reveal the Grumblewort's healing properties. However, when powdered Grumblewort was added to an infusion of Wormwood, it would act as a powerful hallucinogenic.  
  
Hermione recorded their findings, for the day on a piece of spare parchment until she had an opportunity to go into town to buy a Journal at Flourish and Blotts.  
  
It had been a productive day. She was beginning to feel a little more at ease in Severus' presence. They had kept up pleasant conversation regarding the three potions, despite his original ground rule of 'not wanting her opinion unless he asked for it'. It seemed that maybe he was becoming a little more at ease around her as well, and possibly even slightly interested in her opinions...  
  
After cleaning the workstation, the cauldron, and the various utensils, she mustered her courage and asked Severus is he would like something to eat for dinner. She wasn't sure what he even had in the refrigerator, but she would make do with whatever she found. Severus had been right in telling her to eat in the morning; it had indeed been a long day, especially where they didn't break for lunch.  
  
Severus was slightly surprised when Hermione had asked him if he was hungry. He had expected her to take care of her own needs, as that was his usual habit. Never before had someone offered to cook him dinner. He accepted Hermione's offer, with the hint of a smile. Regardless of her reason for asking, dinner would be interesting. 


	10. Dinner

Beneath The Surface

By: Sharkdiver

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling. They are NOT MINE. I'm just borrowing them for a good time. No profit is being made from this.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Severus Snape is currently researching a potion that could serve as protection from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After Harry and Ron are sent to the Auror Academy, Albus Dumbledore arranges for Hermione Granger to assist in the research of this invaluable potion as an apprentice to Severus. Will they be able to overcome their differences for the greater good? (SS/HG)

AN: thanks again for the reviews!! Enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter 10 - Dinner

Hermione scrubbed her hands in the kitchen sink and set about investigating the contents of the refrigerator. Right away she spotted lettuce, tomato, mushrooms, onion and fresh cucumbers. She pulled them out and set them aside for a tossed salad. She also found some chicken breast fillets, and in the pantry she found some wild rice.

Hermione's mother had taught her how to cook when she was young. Once she began attending Hogwart's at the age of eleven, she hadn't used her cooking skills since the house elves prepared all of the food.

She set a pot of water on the stove to boil to cook the rice in, then found a skillet she could use to stir fry the chicken. She opened the cupboard, and noticed that Severus had a wide variety of spices and seasonings in there; it seemed appropriate for a potion's master, as cooking and potion making were very similar arts. She chose Rosemary, Thyme, and Basil for the chicken, along with a dash of salt and some fresh ground pepper. She tapped her chin with her finger and looked through the fridge again for something else that would accentuate the chicken, and noticed an opened bottle of wine. She splashed some wine over the marinating chicken and set about chopping onions and mushrooms to saute with it.

* * *

    Severus was in the living room researching what he wanted to do for the following day's work, when he heard a soft tapping on his living room window. A large white owl had two scrolls attached to his leg; one for Severus, and the other addressed to Hermione. Severus recognized the owl as Harry Potter's own owl Hedwig. He removed both scrolls from the owl's leg, and opened the one that bore his name. It appeared blank upon first inspection, which told Severus that this was a letter bearing news from the Order of the Phoenix. He tapped the parchment with his wand, and uttered the revealing charm specific to all Order members. This was a safeguard tactic, lest the owls are intercepted. Words began to form on the parchment in Albus Dumbledore's tidy script:

"_Severus,_

_As you are aware from our last meeting, Alastor Moody had discovered the hidden location of a large group of known Deatheaters. I am pleased to tell you that the raid has been successful, finding all 8 Deatheaters captured and awaiting trial. All will be going to Azkaban, and no doubt some will be sentenced to the Dementor's kiss for their Heinous crimes. The disappointing news, I'm afraid, is that Bellatrix LeStrange has once again eluded our Aurors. No doubt she is with Voldemort at this very moment. We are continuing our raids, and with luck, we will soon be able to uncover the secret location of Voldemort himself._

_In the meantime, I ask that you use extra caution, and keep Miss Granger out of harm's way. You have my full confidence in this endeavor, Severus; I will contact you again soon. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S., I believe Mr. Potter has included a note to Miss Granger, please see that she gets it_."

Severus stood and picked up the scroll for Hermione with a look of disdain. He made his way toward the kitchen to give her the letter, and a delicious aroma invaded his senses. As he crossed the threshold into the kitchen, he saw two place settings laid out neatly on the table, both with a small salad. Hermione had her back to him, and she was transferring the chicken and rice into a serving dish. He cleared his throat just as she turned around to set the dinner on the table.

"Severus. I was just about to let you know dinner was ready." She said nervously

"Yes, well, this letter has just arrived for you; I believe it is from Mr. Potter." He said in clipped tones as he thrust the scroll towards her as if the parchment itself was contaminated with some vile disease.

Hermione studied him for a brief moment before she reached out and took the scroll from him. 'Does he look...Jealous?' she thought to herself. As quick as it appeared, it was gone and his usual sneer was back in place.

"Thank you." She offered quietly as she took the scroll from him and set it aside until after dinner.

"Would you like some wine?" came Severus' silky voice from behind her.

She turned to face the direction she had heard his voice, "Pardon?"

"Would you like some wine?" he said again if not slightly irritated.

She saw that he was standing in the entrance to a small stairwell she hadn't noticed before.

"Please." She answered shyly. She saw him descend the staircase and disappear into the darkness for a minute before he reappeared with a bottle of Merlot. She supposed the door led to a small wine cellar.

He pulled two crystal glasses from the cupboard, and set them on the table with a small 'clink'.

"Miss Gra..." he began as he noticed the smirk that suddenly graced her lips, "Hermione. May I ask where you learned to cook like this?"

She smiled realizing he was impressed with her cooking skills, even though he hadn't come out and said it.

"My mother taught me how to cook when I was young. Unfortunately, I rarely get the chance to do it these days with the house elves around."

He lifted his fork and took a bite of the chicken and rice and was pleasantly surprised. Not only had she cooked with chicken and the rice to the perfect tenderness, she had an impeccable taste for choosing spices as well.

She looked at him quizzically for a moment while she nibbled her salad, confused as to why he skipped right past the salad and straight to the chicken. Did he not like vegetables?

He saw her studying him and glanced over at his untouched salad. She was dying to ask; he could see it plain as day on her face. He wanted to chuckle at her predictability, but instead he met her eyes and sighed, "In Italy, it is customary to eat salad after the main course. They believe it cleanses the palette."

She smiled meekly at him and concentrated on her dinner. She had to admit; she had done rather well with dinner. The chicken was excellent, and the merlot Severus had chosen complimented it perfectly. The rest of dinner was eaten in a sort of companionable silence. She could see that it would certainly take some time for him to warm up to her; although she could see he was already being civil, which was a start.

* * *

    After dinner, Severus had taught her a quick clean up spell he knew so that they could retire to the living room to discuss the following day's work. He handed her a few texts that contained information on the potions they would be brewing, and he asked that she be familiar with them by morning. She had never realized that just being an assistant would be so much work!

Before heading to her room for the evening, she picked up the letter from Harry off of the kitchen counter and opened it. Like Severus' letter, it appeared blank. She tapped the parchment with her wand and uttered the incantation. Within seconds, Harry's unruly scrawl formed across the surface:

"_Hermione, _

_How are things living with Snape? Auror Academy is amazing. Ron and I have learned so much, and both of us are getting on really well with the other trainees...only Ron Broke his wand again on the first day, it was embarrassing. I wanted to let you know that we have a free weekend this week, and we were hoping you would able to escape Snape's clutches to meet us at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday. Talk to you soon._

_Love,   
Harry_"

Hermione went into her bedroom and saw that Hedwig was settled on her windowsill, obviously instructed by Harry to wait for a reply. She took out a piece of parchment and a quill from her trunk, and wrote a quick reply to Harry letting him know she would be glad to meet them on Saturday. She attached the note to Hedwig's leg, scratched the feathers behind her head before sending her on her way. She watched as the large owl swooped out of the window and disappeared in the night sky.


	11. A Plan is Hatched

Beneath The Surface

By: Sharkdiver

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling. They are NOT MINE. I'm just borrowing them for a good time. No profit is being made from this.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Severus Snape is currently researching a potion that could serve as protection from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After Harry and Ron are sent to the Auror Academy, Albus Dumbledore arranges for Hermione Granger to assist in the research of this invaluable potion as an apprentice to Severus. Will they be able to overcome their differences for the greater good? (SS/HG)

AN: I know it has been a while since I have updated, and I apologize. I am NOT giving up on this fic, I assure you. I have been extremely busy with work, and trying to get in gear for applying to Grad school that I haven't had much time to write. I do this as an enjoyable way to relax (Plus I am working on two other fics), and I don't want this to start feeling like a burden. Please understand that I do this for fun, and if you like it, I am very pleased, and if you don't...whatever. For all of you who have reviewed and are being patient, I appreciate it very much! Thank you for taking the time to compliment my work ;)

* * *

Chapter 11 – A Plan is Hatched

The next morning, Hermione had a much more difficult time getting out of bed. The week had flown by so quickly that it hadn't even registered that today was Friday. Does that mean she would have the weekend free? She'd have to remember to ask him about that later. She had stayed awake quite late reading up on the potions they would be brewing today. The three potions Severus had chosen were a basic pain relieving potion, a numbing salve and a slightly stronger version of the "pepper-up" potion.

She hastily grabbed her clothes and a towel, intent on taking a quick shower before they set to work. She had noticed that the bathtub was equipped with a showerhead, which made sense; Severus seemed to be more of a shower person than a bath person. As she stepped from her room, she heard the telltale sound of running water in the bathroom and couldn't help but chuckle at her accurate assessment. She turned around and left her clothes and towel on her bed, opting for a warm cup of tea while she waited for her turn to use the shower.

She sat at the table, absent-mindedly stirring her tea as her thoughts drifted to the prospect of Severus being in the shower at that very moment...which of course meant...No. She wasn't going to think about that.

So lost in thought, Hermione hadn't heard the water shut off, and a few moment later Severus emerged from the bathroom wearing only his black trousers and a partially buttoned, white linen shirt. His hair hung like a wet black curtain around his face. Hermione looked up sharply at the sound of footsteps nearing the kitchen, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him.

He hadn't noticed her sitting there quietly as he adjusted the cuffs of his shirt, for if he had, he would have seen Hermione's wide-eyed expression. She quickly got control of her emotions, and stood to bring her teacup to the sink. As she turned her back to him, she didn't see his ebony eyes following her form as she stepped out of the room.

Hermione let the warm water cascade over her face as she smoothed her hands through her hair. She had been able to keep her attraction to the Potion's Master a secret for four years, but after seeing him emerge from the bathroom as he had this morning, she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to hide it. Simply put, he looked incredibly sexy. His tall wry frame coupled with his delicate hands and those oh-so-blessedly-long fingers, and his wet raven hair rendered her speechless. If he had spoken to her in that velvety voice, she would not have been responsible for her actions. She often had fantasies of his long fingers caressing her body while he whispered in her ear with that voice...Merlin, a voice like that should be illegal!

Hermione knew that she couldn't let things continue this way indefinitely, or else she'd go mad. She needed to somehow set the ball rolling to bring some form of resolution to her predicament. Whether he shunned her from his sight forever, or miraculously, returned her affection. She needed a plan; not just any plan, but a plan that would effectively get Severus Snape's undivided attention. As she turned off the water, she wondered why she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin...

Hermione picked up the frumpy clothes she had laid out on her bed and winced. She needed to find something else to wear. If she were trying to get the attention of the head of Slytherin, ex Deatheater, and Potion's Master Extraordinaire, She certainly wouldn't accomplish that wearing a brown turtleneck and a pair of worn khakis. No, she needed to think like a Slytherin, and appeal to his baser instincts. Nothing too flashy, as that would be an insult to his taste, but something subtly sexy that she could work comfortably in. A genius he may be...but immune to the opposite sex he was not.

After rifling through her dresser for the seventh time, Hermione finally pulled out a pair of hip hugging jeans and a plain white tank top. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, and smoothed a bit of gloss on her pink lips.

She looked in the mirror to assess her work...

Perfect. He'd never know what hit him.

She gathered the heap of books Severus had given her the night before and headed into the living room to meet him.

This day turned out to be an even longer one than the previous, as the potions were more complex to make, and needed much more care. Hermione had noticed that although Severus didn't comment on her choice of attire, he seemed to notice the change. She had seen him looking her over a few times when he suspected she wasn't looking. She also noticed that when he spoke to her, he seemed to focus on her mouth rather than her eyes...

How interesting.

* * *

    After Hermione finished cleaning the workstation, she slumped into a chair, seemingly exhausted. She had remembered that she needed to ask him about her free time on weekends, as she was supposed to meet Harry and Ron the next day in the three Broomsticks. Hopefully he would understand.

Severus sat at his desk, writing some notes on a piece of parchment when he heard her sigh. He raised his eyes to meet hers, awaiting her explanation for such a melodramatic sound. When none came, he felt compelled to ask her what the problem was.

"Hermione, is there something I can help you with?"

She looked perplexed for a moment as if she hadn't anticipated his acknowledgement.

"Um...no, not really...well, I suppose there is something I was wondering about?"

"Yes?"

"Is it alright with you if I go into town tomorrow afternoon?"

Severus looked at her and tried to hide the smirk that was creeping across his face. Is that all she was worried about?

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione, you are not a prisoner here. I would expect that you are extra cautious when going out, but I certainly wouldn't forbid you to leave the premises."

She had the good grace to look a bit sheepish.

"Well then, tomorrow afternoon I plan to meet Harry and Ron at the Three Broomsticks."

Severus rolled his eyes at the mere thought of the other two thirds of the "Golden Trio"

"Please, spare me the details, I fear it is too much excitement for me to handle..." Severus said sarcastically. Why she subjected herself to those imbeciles was beyond his comprehension.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment. She knew Severus wasn't fond of the boys, but his unnecessary comments had a way of making her feel like a pathetic first year all over again. Well, she wasn't his student any longer, and she'd be damned if she would sit back and take his cruel insults.

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion", Hermione spat with indignation.

Severus' hand stopped writing and he froze at her comment. Did she just stick up for herself? Bravo...

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Miss Granger, I was kind enough to invite you into _my_ home..."

She cut him off before he could even finish the sentence, "Oh, so we're back to 'Miss Granger' now, are we? Look, _Professor_, I appreciate what you've done for me, but I think it's completely unnecessary for you to belittle my friends and I the way you do. I don't like it, and I _won't_ tolerate it."

There were no words for it. Snape was shocked. Never in all his years as a Deatheater, or a teacher has anyone put him in his place the way she just did. Her face was flushed with anger and her eyes were glittering dangerously. In that moment, Hermione looked positively...Sexy.

"Hermione..."

"Yes?" she had her arms crossed over her chest, and she was tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

Her foot stilled its movements. Did he just apologize? That was a first! As far as she knew, this man in front of her has never apologized to _anyone_ in his life...

She smiled faintly as if to say, 'It's fine, forget it', and nodded before she turned and headed towards the kitchen. It was well past "dinner time" and neither of them had eaten yet.

"Hermione."

She turned, startled at the sound of her name, and looked at him. He looked much more worn than she had ever recalled seeing him look. The lines of his face looked a little bit softer, and he had a stray lock of hair tucked gently behind his ear.

"Since it is getting a little late in the evening to cook, I thought you might like to accompany me out for dinner."

Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. She knew it wasn't a date or anything, but still, to hear him ask her to go out anywhere with him was thrilling all the same.

"I'd love to, Severus."


	12. Dinner in Hogsmeade Part I

Beneath The Surface

By: Sharkdiver

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling. They are NOT MINE. I'm just borrowing them for a good time. No profit is being made from this.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Severus Snape is currently researching a potion that could serve as protection from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After Harry and Ron are sent to the Auror Academy, Albus Dumbledore arranges for Hermione Granger to assist in the research of this invaluable potion as an apprentice to Severus. Will they be able to overcome their differences for the greater good? (SS/HG)

AN: I know. I am abhorrent at updating…I assure you I have not given up on this story, it's just that I am in the midst of applying to Grad school, and studying for my Biology GRE, so that leaves little time to be writing fanfiction…I am having fun with this, and I will update when I can, so hopefully I haven't completely lost you all.

* * *

Chapter 12 – Dinner in Hogsmeade Part I

"I'll just be a few moments, I need to freshen up a bit." Hermione said before she turned away from him to hurry towards her bedroom.

Severus nodded in acquiescence, and raised one finely arched brow as he watched her practically sprint down the hall.

Hermione stepped into her bedroom and shut the door, sagging against it with a nervous sigh.

'Oh God, what am I going to wear?' she mentally shrieked as she bolted across her room and tore open her armoire.

"Too dressy, too frumpy, not dressy enough, too bold, too sexy…wait…this isn't mine…" she shrugged as she cast the garment aside. Ginny must've slipped it in with her clothes as a joke knowing that the only man Hermione would be seeing on a regular basis was Professor Snape. Little did Ginny know that Hermione actually considered that a _good_ thing…

Finally after nearly 10 minutes of pulling out every dress she owned, Hermione found a simple black dress in the back of her wardrobe that she held up to herself as she looked in the mirror.

"Not bad…it's simple enough that it doesn't look as if I'm _trying _to look nice, and nice enough for a casual dinner with a '_colleague'_."

Hermione sighed, "Well, it worked for Audrey Hepburn…"

Hermione pulled off her jeans and tank top and threw them on her bed before slipping the dress over her head. She found some simple black flats in her trunk and a hunter green scarf to compliment her dress.

"Now for the hair…" she tapped her wand on her head recited a smoothing charm. Her normally frizzy curls smoothed into soft ringlets, and she smoothed a dab of gloss on her lips as a finishing touch.

She grasped her doorknob and took a deep calming breath before opening her door and heading towards the living room to meet Severus.

* * *

Severus had watched Hermione make a hasty retreat to her room to 'freshen up' as she had called it. He looked down at his appearance and decided he could do with a bit of it himself. It had been a very long day, and she hadn't made it any easier on him wearing those tight muggle jeans that hugged her hips in all the right places, or that bit of gloss that made her lips look full and ripe. He couldn't even bring himself to make eye contact with her when that delicious mouth of hers was speaking…

Severus removed his black frock coat and laid it carefully over his chair, leaving him clad in only his simple white linen shirt and black trousers. He had noticed her admiring him this morning after he emerged from the shower wearing only this, so on an impulse decided to see what her reaction to him would be if he were to forgo his usual multitude of black layers. He muttered a quick cleansing charm on his hair, as it had a tendency to get rather oily from working over cauldrons all day.

As he waited for Hermione to join him, he poured himself a drink and gazed into the flames of the fire as they blazed in the hearth.

How was it that this young witch, barely a woman, had gotten under his skin? A slip of a girl, who happened to be the best friend of the boy-who-lived? He'd never know.

As the clock chimed at precisely eight p.m., Severus heard Hermione approach from behind.

"Severus, I'm ready whenever you are." Hermione said softly, not wanting to startle him, as he seemed to be lost in thought.

He turned to acknowledge her presence, and the sight before him made his breath catch in his throat. She looked stunning. Even with such simple attire, and just her natural beauty gracing her face, she took his breath away.

Her eyes widened slightly as she took in his appearance and noted he wasn't wearing his typical black attire. She suppressed the her initial reaction to gape at him, as she didn't want him to think she was gawking, and smiled warmly as he met her eyes. He looked so much more casual and less intimidating in the soft white linen shirt. She hoped that tonight would be an opportunity to get to know him a little better.

"Shall we?" he asked politely as he opened the door for her and led her towards the restaurant.

* * *

The restaurant Severus had chosen, Le Cheval Noir, was one of the classier dining establishments in Hogsmeade. Hermione had never been there, and felt butterflies flitting around her stomach in nervous excitement. She knew that technically this dinner wasn't a date, but to be invited to go anywhere with Severus Snape in public was such a foreign concept.

They were escorted to a table towards the back, where candles flickered on the tables casting a warm glow to the room. He held out her chair for her and she nodded in thanks and sat. He sat across from her and almost immediately, the waiter appeared with a bottle of a deep burgundy wine.

"The wine here is excellent." He stated simply as he swirled the contents around the glass and tasted it for it's full rich flavor. He nodded his approval, and the waiter began to full her glass and then top his off before leaving them to decide on their entrée.

"What do you recommend?" she asked him as she opened the menu and noticed that most of the dishes were French cuisine.

"The Duck L'Orange is quite good, and if you've got the courage to try it, the Escargot is a popular dish as well." He said with a smirk, knowing that the infamous Gryffindor courage would rise to his challenge.

She smiled back, knowing he was baiting her, "Thank you, Professor, The Duck does sound good, but I couldn't possibly eat an appetizer as well by myself, unless you'd care to share the Escargot?"

Touché. She was a clever one. Not one to back down from a challenge, Severus accepted her offer, "That sounds acceptable." He said with the hint of a smile playing at his lips.

The waiter returned to their table where Severus ordered the duck for both of them and an order of Escargot as an appetizer.

Hermione picked up her wine glass and took a sip of the wine, savoring its taste. Her eyes fell shut as she tried to identify the ingredients, "There is a hint of Current and…vanilla I think."

Severus watched her intently, aware that as her eyes fluttered shut while she savored the wine, his trousers were growing increasingly more uncomfortable.

Hermione opened her eyes briefly glancing at her surroundings when… "Oh God!" she whispered with her hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" Severus asked, his hand instinctively reaching for his wand.

"Over there…three tables down. It's Lavender. She saw us." Hermione whispered, although her eyes looked stricken

Severus sighed with relief at her words. He'd thought Voldemort himself was striding over to their table the way she had reacted.

"Lavender? Lavender Brown? I fail to see what the problem is, Miss Granger." He said casually as he picked up his wine glass to take a rather large sip of wine.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and let out the breath she'd been holding, "You don't understand, Lavender Brown is the biggest Gossip in Gryffindor House…maybe even in the entire school. Not only is she NOT privy to inside Order information, she has no knowledge of the two of us working together. Basically, to put it bluntly, she sees us here in this restaurant, having dinner together, and most likely she is forming her own conclusions as to the reason why." Hermione said as she flushed a little at what her words implied.

"You mean to tell me that she would assume you and I were having improper relations?" Severus drawled in that silky voice, causing Hermione to turn even a darker shade of crimson if at all possible.

"That's precisely what I'm telling you, Professor. Everyone in Hogsmeade will have heard of this before you can say 'Quidditch', I guarantee it." She said quietly hoping that this unexpected turn of events wouldn't ruin the evening.

"It sounds as if you know first hand of Miss Brown's penchant for idle gossip."

"Yes, well, there was that time that she 'accidentally' mentioned to everyone in the common room that she saw Ron Weasley and I snogging in the fifth floor corridor in my sixth year…" Hermione felt her face growing even hotter as she realized exactly what she'd just admitted to her Potion's professor.

"And did she?" Severus asked her with a devilish smirk.

"Did she what?" Hermione answered caught off guard by his question.

"Did she really see you…snogging as you so delicately put it?" Severus ventured, clearly enjoying her discomfort of the subject matter.

"No, Ron Weasley and I…er...that is to say…we never exactly dated. That night I was politely refusing his attentions, and she just happened to be walking by; once again, drawing her own conclusions." Her voice sounded bitter as she finished that sentence, letting Severus know that she obviously held some contempt towards Miss Brown.

"Well, since we are to be the topic of conversation regardless as you say, let's make it worthwhile, shall we?" Severus looked at her with a wicked gleam in his eye. He was breaking out the Slytherin tactics.

"Professor, are you suggesting we make her think there is something going on?" she said, surprise clearly written on her face.

"Why, yes. It's called reverse psychology _Hermione_, Gossipmongers tend to fabricate facts, therefore making something not entirely interesting a hot topic so to speak. If she were to plainly see what she may have merely suspected, it is no longer necessary to fabricate those facts, rendering the topic uninteresting once more." Severus said in his best lecture voice.

"I see your point professor, but what if the reverse psychology approach doesn't work, and we only add more fuel to the rumors?" Hermione debated.

"We are about to be spoken ill of regardless, It's worth a try don't you think?" Severus said as he arched an eyebrow, "And since we are to appear…intimate…you should use my given name."

The waiter interrupted the conversation as he brought the appetizer of Escargot to the table. "Will you be needing anything else, Masseur?" the waiter asked as Snape dismissed him. He inclined his head to Severus and walked away.

Hermione sat stiffly looking at him over her wine glass. He wanted her to pretend they were…lovers. What should she do? Feed him the bloody Escargot? Hermione shifted her eyes and cleared her throat to speak before Severus cut her off by lifting a small piece of the escargot to her lips.

She hesitated, clearly surprised by his boldness, and then parted her lips to receive the morsel. It was tasty, and had a much smoother texture than she had initially thought. It tasted of warm Butter and garlic, and complimented the wine nicely.

Severus' smile grew even wider at her reaction and waited to see if she would be daring enough to play along.

Hermione silently accepted his challenge and covered his hand with her own over the table while a seductive smile formed on her face. Feigning her attraction to the Potion's Master was not a difficult task at all considering she had been waiting for an opportunity such as this for the past four years.

Severus felt the familiar tightening in his groin at her touch, and mentally chastised himself for allowing her to spark this reaction in him so easily. Feigning interest in this girl was turning out to be quite the pleasant undertaking, especially considering that he wasn't really feigning anything…

Severus took the byplay up a notch as he lifted the hand that was covering his and placed a feather soft kiss on the back of it, while never breaking eye contact.

Hermione's breath hitched as she felt his warm lips on her skin, mentally wishing she could feel those lips on certain other parts of her anatomy.

"Hermione, I couldn't help but notice your color choices this evening…it's very…Slytherin of you." Severus teased her.

Hermione looked down and realized he was right, she hadn't even noticed that she was wearing both green and Black, two colors commonly found amongst the students in Slytherin house.

"I hadn't noticed. The scarf was a gift from my mother and I thought it might look nice with the dress." She answered honestly

"Well, aside form the fact that you are overwhelmingly Gryffindor, the color suits you."

"Why, _Severus_, I do believe there was a compliment in there somewhere…" Hermione said playfully.

Severus took a bite of the escargot and let out a small groan of appreciation of its flavor. Hermione could hear the blood pounding in her ears as her arousal spiked at the velvety tone of his voice. If he was making sounds like that over the appetizer, she didn't know if she'd survive dinner to make it to dessert!

The entrée arrived just in time, and they ate in relatively companionable silence. Their wine glasses had been refilled and Hermione was now finishing her second glass of wine. She could feel warmth in her cheeks and she felt good. Really good. Too good in fact, as she was now currently sliding her foot up the inside of Severus' leg underneath the table.

Severus froze mid-bite as he felt her leg sliding higher and higher. His groin tightened even further at the contact, and he was now sporting a throbbing erection. This was no good. He didn't have his billowing robes to hide behind, and he couldn't very well leave the restaurant in this condition with his dignity intact.

"Miss Granger…what do you think…"

"Hermione…my name is Hermione."

"Yes, _Hermione_, I realize you are probably just getting carried away by our charade, but I assure you Miss Brown cannot see what your feet are doing under this table."

"Who said that this was part of the Charade…Severus?" She let his name roll off of her tongue in a husky tone. Severus' eyes widened and he dropped his fork onto his plate with a clatter before regaining his impeccable control. There was no mistaking it, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor 's resident Know-it-all, was aroused. Her eyes sparkled with desire as her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips. It had to be the wine talking…

Severus shifted so that he could remove her foot from reaching its intended destination, and cleared his throat loudly to try and distract her.

"Have Miss Brown and her companion lost interest in our tableaux?" Severus asked desperate to shift her attention.

Hermione sneaked a peak at Lavender's table and could see Lavender whispering fervently to her dinner companion, as her eyes kept darting over to Hermione and Severus' table.

"I think we just added the proverbial fuel to the fire." Hermione whispered in his direction.

"And does she seem uninterested at present as the reverse psychology theory suggests?" Severus asked, not risking a look.

"Umm, actually I wouldn't be surprised if we made the front page to the Daily Prophet the way they are carrying over there."


	13. Dinner in Hogsmeade Part II

Beneath The Surface

By: Sharkdiver

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling. They are NOT MINE. I'm just borrowing them for a good time. No profit is being made from this.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Severus Snape is currently researching a potion that could serve as protection from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After Harry and Ron are sent to the Auror Academy, Albus Dumbledore arranges for Hermione Granger to assist in the research of this invaluable potion as an apprentice to Severus. Will they be able to overcome their differences for the greater good? (SS/HG)

* * *

Chapter 13 – Dinner in Hogsmeade Part II

Severus had sorely underestimated Miss Brown's interest in their current predicament. He would have to resort to his typical methods of intimidation to try and put a stop to the potential damaging rumors before leaving the restaurant.

"The evening grows late, Hermione, perhaps it is time to retire." Severus said to her as he finished the last of his wine and ordered the waiter to charge their dinner to his account.

"What, no dessert?" Hermione said playfully as she swirled the last bit of wine around her glass.

Severus smirked at what her comment implied, and decided not to answer her with a sarcastic remark. Instead, he stood and held out his hand to her so that he could escort her out of the restaurant.

As they made their way towards the door, Severus settled his hand firmly on the small of Hermione's back, and stopped her just in front of Lavender Brown.

Hermione smiled awkwardly and squeezed Severus' hand, wondering just what he planned on doing.

"Miss Brown, I trust you will have a pleasant evening" Severus said smoothly putting on his most 'Mess with the bull, you get the Horns' face.

Lavender's expression was a cross between shock and fear, as Severus nodded politely in her direction and urged Hermione towards the exit. She knew that they had obviously seen her there as she had seen them, and now there was a seed of fear growing in her gut. If she were to say anything to anyone about this evening, Professor Snape would surely know who was to blame.

* * *

As they headed back towards the cottage, Hermione breathed deeply into the night air. It was cool and crisp without the dreadful humidity that usually permeates the summer nights.

"Why did we stop at Lavender's table, Severus?" Hermione asked him, knowing he was not one to indulge in idle chitchat with former students.

"I simply wanted Miss Brown to know that I was aware of her presence. If she decides to partake in spreading gossip, she'll know that I am aware that it was she who started it. I believe she has enough…fear of me…that she would think twice before opening her vile mouth."

"I see." Hermione said a little wistfully, "Severus, you never answered my question earlier…"

"What question would that be, Hermione?" Severus drawled silkily. She couldn't possibly be talking about _that_ question…

"I had asked you if you wanted dessert…" Hermione said as she looked up into his eyes. They had just reached the door to the cottage, and she put her hand on his arm to still his movements.

"Miss Granger…" He started until she covered his mouth with hers, kissing him softly and probing his lips with her tongue. He finally relaxed into her and began to respond, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. His hands drifted to her hips and squeezed gently as she leaned into him and moaned softly. She had always imagined what kissing those lips would be like without the haziness of alcohol, and now she knew…it was heaven.

Severus slid one hand up her waist and to her neck where he caressed small circles with the pad of is thumb while he kissed her. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, he felt as though he was somehow taking advantage of her, even though she seemed to clearly want him. This, as amazing as it felt, should stop before things get too complicated. They needed to work together to achieve a goal. A relationship would only complicate matters. They couldn't afford distractions. Severus broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, studying the emotion he saw there.

"I told you, my name is Hermione…" She whispered breathlessly, and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

His eyes closed momentarily as he leaned into her touch before he could stop himself.

"Hermione, we shouldn't do…" He started before she captured his lips again in another searing kiss.

"Shhh…" She whispered against his ear while she planted kisses along his jaw, "Just feel, Severus."

He was lost. He knew he should stop her, but at this moment, no amount of reasoning or logic could make him push her away. Her petal soft lips moved back up his throat to his mouth once again, where he returned her kiss with more passion than she had ever experienced.

She grasped her wand and slipped her hand behind her to release the wards on the doors. After fumbling for a minute, the door was open, and Severus was backing her through the doorway. He held her face with both of his while kissing her, almost as if he were afraid she would disappear. She heard a loud bang somewhere in the haze her mind become, and realized he had kicked the door shut with his foot while blindly steering her towards the couch.

He eased her onto the couch, and pulled the green scarf gently from her neck. With her bare neck exposed, he planted kisses down her throat and over her collarbone. Her eyes closed as a soft moan escaped her lips. She had never felt the need to be closer to anyone as strongly as she felt it for him at this moment. She couldn't even imagine the world stretching beyond the feeling of his lips nuzzling her neck.

With a boldness she wasn't aware she possessed, she pushed him up into a sitting position and climbed into his lap. Her hands buried themselves in his hair as she crushed her lips to his once again. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her body close against his. She could feel the rhythmic beating of his heart, and felt sure he could feel hers racing as well. His hand slid up her side, and slowly caressed her breast. She let out a whimper and ground herself against him, feeling his arousal for the first time.

She planted kisses down his neck and began to unbutton the small buttons of his linen shirt, exposing his pale chest. She began moving against him, feeling his hardness through his trousers pressing against her in all the right places. His hands moved deftly to her back where he unzipped her dress, easing the small thin straps over her shoulders. He looked into her eyes for a moment before taking one of her small pink nipples into his mouth.

As she felt his warm mouth on her breast, and his aroused member moving against her through the thin fabric of her knickers, Hermione lost herself to her first orgasm. With her eyes clamped shut, and only the sound of her heart beating wildly, she cried out Severus' name then slumped against him panting for breath.

He felt her body tense and her movements become erratic and knew that she must've found her release. He stilled his movements and held her as she regained her senses.

She kept her face buried against his chest, and meekly said "Severus…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…", too embarrassed to look into his eyes.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Hermione. Have you ever…?" He trailed off not knowing how to phrase such a delicate question. It wasn't often Severus was at a loss for words, but this was one of those times.

"No, I haven't." She said quickly feeling the awkward-ness of the conversation.

"I think we should both retire to our separate rooms before this goes any further." Severus said, not meaning for it to sound harsh, "I think it's for the best."

Tears sprung to her eyes as she felt the sting of rejection. She put herself to rights and climbed off of him, doing her best to remain calm, "Well in that case, goodnight _Professor_."

Ouch. She had reverted back to using his title. No doubt she had done that purposefully to make him feel like a cad. He _did_ feel like a cad.

"Hermione…" He called out as she had turned away, already heading in the direction of her room, but she didn't turn around.

_Fuck._


	14. Tensions Mount

Beneath The Surface

By: Sharkdiver

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling. They are NOT MINE. I'm just borrowing them for a good time. No profit is being made from this.

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Severus Snape is currently researching a potion that could serve as protection from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After Harry and Ron are sent to the Auror Academy, Albus Dumbledore arranges for Hermione Granger to assist in the research of this invaluable potion as an apprentice to Severus. Will they be able to overcome their differences for the greater good? (SS/HG)

AN: I know I have been really bad about updates, I apologize…as I said before, this story is a WIP, and I only work on it when I have time (which is not as often as I'd like unfortunately) But, I am having fun with it, and I will update when I can. Thanks for understanding!

* * *

Chapter 14 – Tensions Mount… 

The next morning, could only be described as awkward at best. Hermione all but ignored his presence during breakfast, answering him with only short one-word answers. She would not meet his eyes, and he wasn't quite sure how to behave towards her. He had never been in a situation like this before, and didn't know the proper way to behave. On the one hand, he knew Hermione was as attracted to him as he was to her, but now after what transpired between them the previous evening, things had indeed changed.

Later that afternoon, he watched her as she came out from her bedroom and walked past him heading towards the door. He knew she was going off to meet the other two thirds of the "Golden Trio", and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"Off to meet Potter and Weasley, are you?" He spat sarcastically.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." Hermione said in an irritated tone. She couldn't even look at Severus without feeling completely humiliated.

"Watch your tone, Miss Granger, need I remind you who you are talking to?" Snape said smoothly back to her.

Hermione didn't dignify his words with a response, instead sighing heavily and walking out the door into the warm summer air.

* * *

As she walked towards Hogsmeade, she kept replaying the previous night's events over and over again in her mind. She knew she really shouldn't be mad at him, but the overwhelming embarrassment she felt was unbearable. She had experienced her first orgasm while snogging Severus. She had absolutely no first hand knowledge of sex, and felt embarrassed that she had found her release as quickly as she did. Instead of Severus encouraging her and showing her what to do to make her feel at ease, he used that one mortifying moment to push her away. At first she'd felt that she'd done something wrong, but quickly realized he had been uneasy about getting involved sexually with her because of their professional relationship. 

Maybe he was right? She didn't know. All she did know was that she was still unbelievably attracted to him, and that she would have to work with him for the duration of their assignment. It was going to be a long summer. She tried not to think about it anymore as she saw the sign for the three Broomsticks up ahead. It was just about Three o'clock, and Harry and Ron would be arriving soon.

* * *

Severus watched Hermione walk out the door without a second glance. He knew things had gone terribly wrong last night. He realized that Hermione was very innocent when it came to sex, and that stopping things before they had gone too far was in her best interest. She had been drinking last night; what if she had woke this morning after sharing his bed and felt regret? He thought that would be far worse than any temporary embarrassment she might feel. 

If he was going to be honest with himself, he would also admit that he was slightly jealous that after what they shared last night (no matter how badly it ended), she was rushing off to be with Potter and Weasley.

Severus tapped his fingers on his desk, and thought for a moment. He knew he shouldn't do it, as he had far more important things to worry about, but he couldn't resist. He stood and grabbed his wand before he walked through the front door to follow her.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Three Broomsticks and ordered three butterbeers from Madame Rosmerta. She found an empty table, and waited for her friends. A few moments later, she heard the door open and looked up. It wasn't Harry or Ron, so she went back to absently plucking at the torn label on her bottle of butterbeer. About ten minutes later, she head the door open again, and saw the familiar faces of Harry and Ron striding towards her. 

"Hi, I already got our drinks" she said to them as Harry enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey 'Mione, so good to see you!" Ron said as he scooped her up after Harry was through.

They sat back down at the table, and sipped their drinks. A few minutes later Hermione broke the silence.

"So, how are things at the Academy?"

Harry laughed and looked at Ron. "Things are going much better this week. Ron got his new wand!"

"Yeah, how about you Hermione? How are things working with Snape?" Ron said as he crinkled his nose in disgust the mention if his most hated professor.

"Things are fine." She said a little quickly, and Harry and Ron just looked at each other knowing that 'fine' wasn't exactly the truth.

"He hasn't been mistreating you, has he?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"No, he hasn't. He's been very accommodating. It's just not easy work is all." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Not easy work?" Ron repeated, "Mione, I've never known you to be discouraged by a challenge. Come on, what's going on? We're your best friends, you can tell us anything." Ron said as he placed his hand over hers on the table.

* * *

A few tables away, Severus sat in the corner with a concealment charm in place. He clenched his fist when he saw Weasley badgering Hermione, and almost stood to tell the little prick off when he saw him cover her hand in his. He knew Hermione wouldn't tell them what had gone on between them, but he couldn't help but feel angry that they were pushing her to talk about it.

* * *

He quickly reigned in his control and continued to listen.

"Yeah, Hermione, You can tell us" Harry chimed in.

"Really guys, it's nothing. It's just that the work we are doing is a lot of trial and error, and it's frustrating is all." She said forcing a smile to her lips to throw them off.

"Well, if you're sure it's nothing…" Harry said softly.

"Positive." She said as she took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"Good, well, since we are all here in Hogsmeade, I thought we could go into _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_ and say hello to Fred and George. They'd love to see you 'Mione. Harry and I were in there last weekend and bought some of their new and improved Canary Crèmes." Ron suddenly got a smirk on his face, "Hey Mione, you should buy a couple of those yourself and try to get Snape to eat one! What I wouldn't give to see the overgrown bat turn into a giant budgie!"

Hermione sighed. She hated to hear people talk about Severus that way. Although…the thought of Severus sprouting feathers and chirping at her made her giggle. "We'll see Ronald. I don't think I could do something as deceptive as that to someone, as funny as it would be."

* * *

Severus had had enough. Not only had he heard the little Weasel insinuating that he was mistreating her, he now had to listen to the bastard trying to convince Hermione to slip him canary crèmes. He wasn't completely devoid of a conscience, he did feet slightly bad that he was eavesdropping on Hermione, but he had all he could take.

He stood quietly, still under the guise of the concealment charm and headed out the door.

* * *

"Mione, I don't mean to push you about something you don't want to talk about," Ron began, "but I have to ask you...um…see, Harry got a letter this morning from Parvati, and she seems to think that there is something going on between you and Professor Snape. Of course, I told Harry that it couldn't be true, even though we teased you about fancying Snape in school; I knew you didn't _really_ like him. Parvati said Lavender came home last night and told her that she had seen the two of you last night in that new restaurant 'Le Chevrolet something or other', and that you were all over each other..."

Hermione turned pale. She had forgotten all about Parvati and Lavender being roommates at the University, and that Parvati he recently begun dating Harry. _'Oh shit, double shit!'_ Hermione thought desperately. She knew that if she denied outright being in the restaurant with Snape, she'd be caught in a lie sooner or later. She would just have to carefully censor the details.

"Hermione, Are you alright? You look a little pale…" Harry said as he reached out to her.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather today. Actually, _Professor_ Snape and I did go to dinner last night at 'Le Cheval Noir', but it was merely because we had put in such a long day's work and it was too late for either us to prepare dinner…and I'm sure you can imagine that Professor Snape has expensive taste, he is a Slytherin after all. It was a business dinner between two colleagues; nothing more, I assure you. Besides, we all know how Lavender likes to exaggerate details…" Hermione finished using Lavender's known capacity to gossip to destroy the validity of her story. She knew that when push came to shove, the boys would take her word over Lavender Brown's any day. She only felt sorry that she had to hide the truth from them.

As they finished the remnants of their drinks, Harry nudged Ron to see if he still wanted to drop in to see Fred and George before they had to head back to the Academy.

* * *

Severus walked into the cottage and slammed the door behind him. He couldn't believe the nerve of Weasley, that insolent brat. He had no right trying to pry into Hermione's personal affairs! 

_But you're wrong; he does have the right. He is her friend…something you will never be. _

Severus picked up the empty glass he had been drinking fire whiskey out of the night before, and hurled it against the wall. As he watched the glass shatter, he tried to find the reason why he cared so much about what the girl thought of him. He had never cared what anyone thought of him, so why should he care now? What was it about her that got under his skin? She was moderately attractive, but not stunningly beautiful. She was rather plain, but seemed to glow with a natural beauty. Her mind rivaled that of his own, and he knew without a doubt that despite their age difference, he considered her his equal.

So what to do? He wasn't about to beg for her forgiveness, it wasn't his style. He didn't feel he had anything to be sorry for in the first place. He knew one thing though, things couldn't continue this way; the tension was so thick between them it could be cut with a proverbial knife. It seemed there was only one thing he could do…

He would have to talk to her.


	15. Chapter 15 - Digging Deeper

Beneath The Surface

By: Sharkdiver

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling. They are NOT MINE. I'm just borrowing them for a good time. No profit is being made from this.

Rating: MA

Summary: Severus Snape is currently researching a potion that could serve as protection from the effects of the Cruciatus curse. After Harry and Ron are sent to the Auror Academy, Albus Dumbledore arranges for Hermione Granger to assist in the research of this invaluable potion as an apprentice to Severus. Will they be able to overcome their differences for the greater good? (SS/HG)

**AN: Okay, I know it's been YEARS since I've updated this story, and I am truly sorry for having abandoned it, but I've recently fallen back into fan fiction, and as I re-read what I had posted, a renewed sense of inspiration hit me, and I am going to try and finish this fic! I hope this chapter, full of SMUT, will be accepted as my token of apology for leaving you all hanging for so long! ENJOY! (I know I did writing it! Whew!)**

**~sharkdiver**

Chapter 15 – Digging Deeper

After Spending some time at _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _looking at new items such as pickle-nose patties and porcupine puffs, Hermione bid Fred, George, Harry and Ron goodnight before heading back towards the cottage.

The knot of nerves was growing in her stomach with every step she took. She knew that she had been acting childish and unreasonable this afternoon before she left and Severus would no doubt throw it back in her face. The only option she had was to swallow her pride and apologize for her behavior. Maybe, just maybe, after she did that he would be a bit more understanding.

_Doubtful_.

Severus sat in a large wing-backed chair similar to the one he kept in his dungeon quarters, facing the glowing warmth of the fireplace. He had been so angry earlier at Weasley's presumptuous behavior towards Hermione, and even angrier with himself for the reaction it stirred within him. He had tried denying it ever since she had kissed him that first time at Grimmauld Place, but it was no use. He was attracted to Hermione 'know-it-all' Granger. The worst part of it all was that he realized that this attraction ran deeper than a purely physical interest. She was extremely intelligent, and there was nothing fake about her. The one problem that had been bothering him the most was their professional relationship. He had never considered getting involved with any of his colleagues (not that there was much of an incentive, mind you…) but he stuck to his principles nonetheless.

This was different. He was fighting his feelings constantly when he was around her, and for what? They were collaborating on a project, true, but she was not a fellow Professor at Hogwarts, and this project, albeit important, was not on a permanent status. One could also argue that allowing the tension to build between them since their disagreement could be just as damaging to the project as embracing it.

Severus sipped his fire whiskey, completely lost in thought when Hermione walked in.

'_Now or never'_ Hermione thought to herself before she pushed the heavy oak door open. As she walked fully into the cottage, she saw Severus sitting in his favorite chair by the hearth nursing a glass of Fire whiskey. She couldn't discern what he was thinking, as his face held a look of cool indifference. His eyes darted up to where she was standing; her arms hung limply by her sides, her lips slightly parted in anticipation.

"I'm Sorry…" Hermione began as Severus said, "I Think we need to talk…" at the same moment.

He stopped and looked at her, and for a moment she thought she saw a flicker of amusement play across his face, before he continued.

"Miss Granger…" He paused, and grimaced slightly, while Pinching the bridge of his nose, "Hermione" he corrected himself before she could reply with a caustic remark.

"I think you and I need to discuss a few things. Once you get settled for the evening, would you please join me for a drink?" Severus said as he mentally winced at his choice of words, _since when did I start using the word 'Please'_?

"Of course, Severus." She answered with a small, resigned smile.

She moved past where he was seated, towards her bedroom. She needed a few minutes to compose herself, and figure out exactly what she was going to say to him. She needed to be mature enough to own up to her childish behavior, apologize to him, and see if they could somehow move past the awkwardness that now surrounded them.

This was going to be a long night.

Hermione pulled her hair back into a loose bun and pulled on a comfortable tank top and a pair of yoga pants. If he was going to act aloof, so was she.

She took a deep breath and whispered, _'Show time'_, to herself before opening her bedroom door and heading out to the living room to talk to him.

He watched as she walked smoothly into the living room, and headed straight for the bottle of Fire whiskey on the coffee table between them. The corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to suppress a smile at her obvious discomfort at the situation.

She picked up the heavy glass tumbler and brought it to her lips catching the smell of the strong alcohol before she had even taken a sip. All thoughts of her first and only encounter with Fire whiskey that night at Grimmauld place rushing back to her mind, making her hesitate before steeling her self for the burning sensation she knew would follow her first swallow.

Severus smirked as he watched her face contort in disgust as she downed the entire contents of her drink in one gulp.

"If you would prefer to drink something else, there is plenty of wine in the cellar." He stated, knowing full well she would refuse and suffer the Fire whiskey in his presence even if only to salvage her pride.

"No, Severus, this is fine. What did you wish to talk to me about?" She decided to try the 'playing dumb' approach, even though she knew full well it wouldn't work on him.

"I do have some things to discuss with you, but I believe you were attempting to apologize to me when I interrupted you earlier. By all means, say whatever it is that's on your mind." He stated smoothly and folded his hands in his lap.

_Shit. Bastard. He was really going to make her apologize…again._

Hermione took a deep breath and looked down into her empty glass before she allowed herself to speak.

"Severus, I just wanted to apologize to you for how I acted this afternoon. I was angry, and I took it out on you. Look, I know that what happened between us…" and at this statement she blushed furiously, "shouldn't have happened at all. We are colleagues, and I crossed the line. I shouldn't have let my personal feelings cloud my judgment. For that, I am sorry."

Severus sat quietly and became mesmerized watching her lips move as she spoke. She moved with such grace and poise it was hard to believe she was as young as she was. Before long, he realized she must have finished speaking, because she was looking at him expectantly.

"Severus? Severus, were you even listening to what I said?"

"Hmm? Yes. I accept your apology. However I must ask you something." He said as he looked into intensely at her, his face an inscrutable mask.

"Yes?" she said as she poured herself another small dab of Fire Whiskey.

"There is something I need to know. Do your feelings for me run deeper than what you felt last night while we were…intimate? Let me clarify…were you just trying to satisfy your curiosity in areas of…physical pleasure?" Severus seemed to blush slightly at his words, but he needed to know that she felt more for him than lust before he ever admitted his feelings for her. Slytherins do not tip their hand too early in the game.

Hermione again swallowed her drink in one gulp before she attempted to answer his blunt question.

"Yes. And No." She said quickly as she looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact. She never in a million years would have thought that confessing your feelings to someone would be this nerve wracking.

"Yes you were just trying to satisfy your curiosity? or No you weren't? Which is it?" Snape said beginning to get irritated.

"No, I was not just trying to satisfy my curiosity. If that was all I wanted, I could have done that years ago with Ron."

Severus hurled the glass he was holding into the fireplace at the mere mention of Ron's name. He saw Hermione Flinch, and realized that by losing his cool for even just a moment, he gave himself away. Right then, Hermione realized, there was no mistake. Severus Snape was jealous of Ron Weasley.

Severus sat quietly, refusing to look in her direction inwardly seething.

She gathered her courage and set her glass down on the coffee table and stood up. She walked over to the chair he sat in, and stood directly in front of him.

"Severus, I allowed what happened between us last night because I care for you…" she said, pausing a moment to take a deep breath, "Perhaps more than I should."

He looked up at her, gazing at her intently and debated with himself for a moment on whether or not to use legilimency on her to see if what she said was true. Before he could speak, she lifted her hand to his cheek, and his eyes slipped closed at the surge of desire such a simple touch evoked in him.

"Severus…say something", she pleaded, needing to hear his response to her declaration, holding her breath and inwardly bracing herself for him to reject her a second time.

He didn't speak, but when his eyes finally met hers, there was no mistaking what she saw in them: pure lust.

Her breath hitched as he rose from his chair and stepped towards her. His long delicate fingers reached forward and grasped her hips as he pulled her flush against his body. She let out a squeak of surprise when his lips crashed into hers with an intensity she'd never before experienced. Everything he wanted to say to her was conveyed in his searing kiss.

Hermoine wasted no time in responding to him, her mouth exploring his. She heard him moan when she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, and the sound went straight to her core. She felt wetness pool between her thighs and knew she needed to be closer to him; to feel his warm skin against hers.

His hands slid down her back to her bottom and he tightened is grip pulling her center as close to his as he could.

Hermoine laced her arms around his neck, and lifted herself up to wrap her legs around his waist. Severus knew there was no going back now, and turned sharply on his heal and carried her to his bedroom. He was grateful he had left his door unwarded that morning, as he fumbled with the doorknob with one hand while supporting her with the other. His eyes rolled back in his head when he felt Hermoine leave a trail of kisses down his jaw and pull his ear lobe into her mouth biting it playfully. He strode across the bedroom with her and sat on the edge of his bed. She adjusted her position so that she was now straddling his lap, feeling his hardness rubbing against her through the thin fabric of her yoga Pants and gasped at the contact. She needed more of this delicious sensation, so she began to grind herself against him. Severus let out a low growl as he fisted his hands in her hair while arching his pelvis up to meet her movements. She continued moving against him, kissing him deeply and sighing with pleasure into his mouth. He knew he needed to bury himself within her soon, or he'd cum in his pants like a horny teenager.

"Hermoine", he whispered against her throat, the silky baritone of her name rolling off his tongue pushed her over the edge and she felt herself shuddering in his lap as her orgasm ripped through her. This only served to turn him on even more if that was at all possible, and he kissed her hard as she rode out the waves of pleasure. He broke the kiss only momentarily to pull her tank top over her head, his hands cupping her small pert breasts.

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, needing to see more of him. His chest was pale, and laced with silvery scars. She had an urge to run her tongue along each and every one. She ran her fingers along the dark dusting of hair that trailed below the waistband of his pants. She saw his eyes slip shut in anticipation of her touch, as she boldly unfastened the button of his pants and slipped her small hand inside to grasp his length.

He was big. Not that she had any basis for comparison, but she was pretty sure that what she was feeling in her hand couldn't possibly fit where it was supposed to go, and she internally felt a moment of panic. He felt her hand still on his length, and he opened his eyes to see why she had stopped. He saw the look of panic in her eyes, and started to pull away from her thinking that he had made another mistake, and that she probably wasn't ready for all this. She stilled his movements with her hand on his arm before he could pull away

"Severus…please.", she said softly, willing him to just give her a moment to absorb the situation

"We don't have to do this, Hermoine, if you're not ready", he said silkily, understanding this was all new to her.

"It's not that", she said shyly, not knowing quite how to tell him she was a little bit nervous about his size. "I um…it's Big." She admitted sheepishly, flushing with embarrassment at her words.

He chuckled at her apprehension at the size of his manhood, a deep velvety sound that made her forget her worries, and sent a bolt of desire directly to her pleasure center.

"Oh Fuck it." She said as she pushed him back forcefully on the bed not wanting anything to stop her from experiencing the kind of pleasure she knew he would be able to give her, and climbed on top of him again kissing him deeply.

He had to admit seeing her bossy side come out in this moment was anything but annoying. In fact, hearing her cuss made him even harder if that was possible. He took the opportunity to turn them over, pinning her beneath him, kissing her deeply and then running his tongue along the seam of her lips. She let out a shaky breath at his predatory gaze and a shiver of delight passed through her. He leaned back and his fingers found the waistband of her yoga pants and panties and slipped them down, revealing her nakedness to him. Hermoine had never felt so vulnerable in her life, her most private area on display for him to see. She made a move to close her legs, but he stilled her with his hands, encouraging her to open them for him. She did as he commanded, and let her knees slowly fall open. His nostrils flared as he took in the heady scent of her desire, and he trailed his fingers down her flat stomach towards her throbbing center. He felt her wetness coat his fingers as he slid two of them up inside of her. Hermoine gasped at the sudden invasion, and threw her head back into the pillows as he pumped his fingers in and out of her while swiping his thumb over her sensitive nub, all the while feeling herself stretching to accommodate his fingers.

The sight of her writhing on his bed while he fingered her was almost too much to take. He needed to taste her. He dipped his head down, continuing his ministrations with his fingers while he lapped at her core. A new sensation shot through her as she felt his hot breath on her thigh while his tongue laved at her center, the delicious friction causing a pressure to build up deep within her.

"Uh…Oh God, Need you now" was all she could manage to get out in her haze of pleasure. She didn't care if it would hurt, she needed him inside of her _right now_.

Severus wasted no time and pulled his pants down with one hand while still rubbing her clit with the other, and then moved his body over her positioning himself at her entrance. She nodded breathlessly, giving him permission to enter her. He plunged into her in one swift stroke, burying himself to the hilt. She cried out in momentary pain, and he stilled his movements for a moment, allowing her to adjust to the new sensation of being filled. It was everything he could do to not cum right then and there.

Slowly, she began to rock her hips letting him know it was okay to move, and he began to slowly pull his length out before slamming it back into her. His thrusts were so hard, she almost hit her head on his headboard, but she didn't care. She never felt so powerful as she did at this moment, watching Severus pound into her with unbridled lust, a growl emanating from deep in his chest. It was positively Feral, and it fueled her desire to heights she hadn't even known existed. She could feel the pressure beginning to build once again, his pubic bone causing the same delicious friction that his tongue had earlier, and she knew she was about to find her release.

It pushed her over the edge when she felt Severus grow even harder inside her, and she looked up to see his eyes closed in deep concentration. Suddenly, he cried out, "Oh Fuck, Hermoine" as he started to cum inside of her. Her muscles clenched around him, as her orgasm ripped through her once again as she rode out the waves of pleasure until she felt her exhaustion take her over. He rolled off of her, breathing heavy, too exhausted to speak.

She looked over at him, in a hazy state of sex-induced bliss, noticing for the first time, how long his eyelashes were. He had such striking features; she couldn't help but drink in the sight of him, a look of peaceful tranquility on his face, which made him look 10 years younger. So lost in her thoughts, it took her a minute to realize he'd been watching her staring at him, with a subtle smirk on his face.


	16. Chapter 16 - Little Details

**A/N: Thank you all SO MUCH! I definitely don't deserve all your wonderful reviews, especialy after having made you all wait EIGHT YEARS for an update! I think that has to be a record or something – anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 16 – Little details…**

Severus was opening his mouth to say something coy when he heard the tell-take "whoosh" of the fireplace, and Albus' voice, "Severus? I'm sorry to pop in unannounced, Severus?"

_Shit._

Hermoine and Severus both sprang off the bed as if it were made of lava, and started pulling clothes on as fast as they could.

"I'll be right with you, Headmaster!" Severus hollered out to his colleague waiting in the living room.

"What should I do?" Hermoine whispered to Severus frantically, afraid that if she were to exit his bedroom, that Professor Dumbledore would see her, and know what they had just been up to.

"Wait here." He said simply. Severus strode to the door, and paused in front of it momentarily without looking back at her, swung it open quickly and closed it behind him as he exited.

Hermoine tiptoed to the door, to see if she could make out what they were saying. When she couldn't hear anything, she assumed they were either speaking quietly, or under some kind of a privacy spell. She turned and leaned against his bedroom doors sighing. Her mind replaying the memory of their recent activities, and she knew she would definitely have to extract that particular memory for her pensieve. She had just been thoroughly fucked by Severus Snape. And it was _good_.

She took the opportunity to look around his bedroom, while she waited for Severus to return. Just like the rest of the house, this room could only be described as functional, and very sparsely decorated. He had a large mahogany armoire in the corner, a large 4-poster bed – which she was very familiar with – and a nightstand. There were no windows in his bedroom, but there was a small lamp on the nightstand that gave off just enough light. She was mildly surprised his color choices in his bedroom were neither black nor Slytherin green, but simple white cotton sheets, and a navy blue bedspread. She walked over to the bed, to lie back down, and before she knew it, her eyes drifted closed as she fell asleep.

**~SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG~**

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Severus, but we have received word from Alastair Moody regarding the whereabouts of Bellatrix LeStrange. She has been seen leaving Malfoy Manor late last evening, although we can't be certain yet that she is residing there. This news is most distressing, as it places Draco directly under her influence. If we do not act quickly, we may lose all hope of saving the boy from following in his father's footsteps and becoming a Deatheater."

Severus took in this news, thinking hard about a possible way to extricate Draco from the situation without rousing suspicion.

"Headmaster, what if you were to offer a scholarship of sorts to Draco, which would require him to spend the summer abroad to study Defense against the dark arts? Perhaps we could make an arrangement with Durmstrang. If he were to agree, he would be well away from his father, and any contact with Bellatrix." Severus said smoothly as he poured himself a cup of tea, and offered one to the headmaster

"That's very clever, Severus, that might just be the answer. I will send an owl to Headmaster Karkaroff post haste." Albus replied turning the idea over in his mind.

Severus lifted his tea to take a sip when Albus seemingly changed the subject and said, "Have you and Miss Granger been getting on?"

Severus choked on his tea, not expecting the question. What the headmaster said was "Have you and Miss Granger been getting on?" but what he heard was "Have you and Miss Granger been getting _it_ on?"

"I beg your pardon?" Severus answered, wondering if her panties were draped over his shoulder making it obvious what they had just been up to.

"Severus, are you quite alright? You look a little flushed." Albus said to him, a look of concern is his blue eyes.

"Yes of course, headmaster, just a bit warm from working over a steaming cauldron. Her…Miss Granger…has been a competent apprentice." He paused, almost referring to her as 'Hermoine' to the Headmaster, before catching himself, and realizing he'd have to make it sound as if he were merely tolerating her presence.

Albus smiled at him over his half-moon spectacles, glad to know that they hadn't killed each other yet, and from what he could tell, maybe even had the beginning of a respectable working relationship.

"Is Hermoine available? I'd like to say hello to her before I take my leave." Albus asked Severus.

"I'm afraid she's indisposed at the moment, Headmaster, although I will give her your regards." Severus said coolly.

"Very well. How is the potion coming along, then?" Albus asked, hoping to get a small update before he left.

"It's still very early, but we've completed some testing on a few of the more basic potions, and the results were very encouraging. We hope to have something more concrete to present at the next order meeting."

Albus nodded in approval, and finished his last sip of tea before he stepped through the floo, taking him back to Hogwarts.

As he watched Albus disappear through the green flames, he let out the breath he'd been holding. Keeping his newfound relationship with Hermione a secret from Dumbledore and the order would prove to be more of a challenge than facing the dark lord. He returned to his bedroom, secretly hoping Hermione would have changed her mind about wearing clothes, and find her naked and ready for him. With that delicious image in his mind, he turned the knob and entered the room to find her…fast asleep.

And She was _snoring_. _Loudly_.

Hearing the sound her breath was making as it ripped through her nostrils was enough to completely douse his previous desire. This was certainly unexpected. He thought about waking her, but decided to let her sleep for a little while and make a late dinner for them instead. They'd been so wrapped up in each other earlier that they had completely missed dinner.

**~SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG~**

Hermione opened her eyes and registered a burning smell that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since lunch with Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron…How was she going to break this news of her and Severus to them? Every scenario she imagined all ended up with them being horrified, and her being angry at their closed-mindedness. She decided it would be best to keep things between her and Severus quiet for now, until the right opportunity presented itself.

Not being able to deny her hunger any longer, and wanting to know what Severus could possibly be doing…could he be making a potion? Hermione pulled herself out of his bed, and made her way to the kitchen. Severus was standing in the kitchen over the stove wearing just his black trousers and his white linen shirt. His face was a mask of concentration as he seasoned the food he was cooking. Hermione watched him for a few moments, with a slight grin on her face.

"What's for dinner?" she asked him, moving over to sit at the table, which was already set for their meal.

"It's…a casserole." He told her, shifting his eyes quickly and turning back to the stove.

"A casserole? What sort of Casserole?" She asked again, starting to get the distinct feeling that Severus Snape, Potions Master, had no bloody idea how to cook. This man could make a potion that could make the dead rise, but he couldn't even make a grilled cheese sandwich.

"It's French" He simply said, as he plunked the bowl down in front her.

Hermione picked up the spoon and scooped up some of the charred gelatinous mess that Severus had cooked, and plopped it into her plate, trying hard not to laugh. She could tell he was not happy, but she decided she would be gracious, and make an honest attempt to eat it. She lifted a forkful to her mouth, and a tang of balsamic vinegar assaulted her nostrils as she took a bite. It was terrible. Her eyes began to water, and she knew that there was no way in hell that she could make herself swallow it. She looked up at him pleadingly, and as graceful as she could, lifted the napkin to her mouth, and spit the food into it.

Severus watched her, a stern look on his face and said, "Well? What's the problem?" Severus said as if he couldn't imagine why she wouldn't be enjoying his culinary creation.

"Severus, it's…um…very different. I don't think I have a sophisticated enough palate to enjoy this dish" she said, trying to not insult him any further. "Why aren't you having any?" she asked him, trying to shift the focus off of her.

"I'm not hungry." He said simply, as if his not eating had nothing to do with the acrid smell that was wafting from the bowl.

Hermoine couldn't hide the smile that was growing on her lips, "Severus, this is vile." She said, not being able to hide her laughter at the situation.

"Yeah? Well you Snore!" He threw at her, his arms crossed over his chest, and his brows furrowed in indignation.

His proclamation made her laugh even harder, "I do not!" she cried indignantly.

"Yes you do. Loudly. You could put the Grumkins to shame." He arched an eyebrow at her, as if challenging his statement.

Hermione snorted at his remark. "I'll tell you what. If you can get rid of this er…_casserole_, I'll get some take out."

"Evanesco!" said Severus.


	17. Chapter 17 - The First Breakthough

**A/N: Once again – I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in it…I'm just having fun! Also, Thanks again for all the great reviews! I am so happy you all are enjoying this! Sorry for the delay on the update, It's been a crazy last 2 weeks – especially this past week with the Marathon Bombing, I live 20 mins outside Boston, and it was VERY intense here all week. **

**Chapter 17 – The first Breakthrough**

Monday morning came far too early for Hermione – The weekend had been full of unexpected, but very pleasant surprises. Severus had told Hermione the night before he wanted to get an early start, as there is an order meeting set for the end of the week, and he would like to make as much progress as possible to present their findings to the order members. Time was of the essence, and the sooner they could brew a potion to counteract the Cruciatus curse, the sooner the tide would turn in their favor.

Hermione already had the cauldron simmering and most of the ingredients prepped before Severus joined her in the workroom.

"Today we will be conducting an experiment; I have managed to procure some migraine mints from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes…" Severus began before Hermione interrupted him.

"You went into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes? You? Severus Snape?" Hermione asked him, a grin forming on her lips.

"I wouldn't step foot in that preposterous establishment if Voldemort himself commanded it." Severus said with a look of disdain.

Hermione laughed at his look of repulsion, "Tell me how you really feel, Severus" but before he could launch into a diatribe, Hermione had to know, "How did you get them, then? If you hadn't gone in the shop?"

"I nicked them from Filch. He always has confiscated paraphernalia from that shop."

Hermione laughed even harder. This was too good; here he is telling her he stole prank candy from Filch yet he read her the riot act in her in her second year for lifting a few measly potions ingredients from his stores…

"Severus, someone once told me it was a crime to steal…" she said with a smirk.

"Yes. It is, when one is stealing something useful like potions ingredients, for instance." He said as a matter of fact, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.

Hermione made a sweeping motion with her arm gesturing to their workspace. "It's not exactly a potions ingredient, but for it's intended use in this experiment, it may as well be." Hermione said with a self satisfied smirk.

Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but did not dignify her comment with a response.

Hermione grinned, knowing she had just won her first battle of wits with Severus Snape.

Severus made some notes in his journal as he added the first three ingredients, and stirred the potion three times clockwise. The potion changed from deep green to light lavender. Hermione adjusted the flame, and added the final ingredient, and the potion was complete. The potion was a slight variation of St. Mungo's pain relieving potion, with an added boost; it contained pleasure enhancing properties.

"Right, so who's going to be the guinea pig?" Hermione asked

Severus held up the Migraine mint to Hermione, a ghost of smile gracing his face. She could swear he was enjoying this.

"Eat up, Miss Granger." Severus said as he dropped the mint in her palm.

Hermione made a face at him, and popped the mint in her mouth. Thankfully, it actually tasted good, but the appreciation was short-lived, as her vision began to become patchy, and her head started to pound. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut against the invading light, and started to feel nauseous.

Severus wasted no time, as he saw the migraine had come upon her quickly, and held a cup containing the potion to her lips.

"Hermione, drink." He urged as he helped her drain the contents of the cup.

Within seconds, he saw Hermione begin to visibly relax, showing signs that the pain was ebbing away. Just as he was about to mark their potion as a success, he noticed sweat beginning to bead on Hermione's forhead, and he face become very flushed.

"Severus" his name rolled off her tongue sounding thick with desire. She met his eyes, and the pure lust he saw in her eyes made him catch his breath. She was breathing heavily, and biting her lower lip between her teeth. His mind was instantly brought back to the day before while she was in the throes of passion.

"Hermione, are you…?" He tried to formulate his question, but his words never made it past his lips.

Her eyes rolled back at the sound of his velvety voice, and she moaned and squirmed a bit in her seat.

Severus couldn't help himself and seized the opportunity to take full advantage of the situation in true Slytherin fashion.

"Miss Granger, you have failed to answer me, and for your defiance, you must be punished." Severus said in his most intimidating teacher voice.

"Oh God, yes!" Hermione cried out and grabbed on to the edge of the desk to steady herself as the tremors rolled through her.

Severus could feel himself growing hard as the orgasm ripped through her right in front of his eyes, and he hadn't even touched her. He had to keep himself under control for now, because despite what he'd like to do to her right now, they had a job to do.

As Hermione came back down to earth, her orgasm subsiding, she managed to look at Severus and say, "I think we need to dial it back a bit."

Severus smirked, and decided he would have to bottle this particular potion for later use. "As entertaining as that was, Hermione, I agree, it is too strong to counter-act a simple migraine, but for the pain inflicted under the Cruciatus, it may need to be stronger yet."

"How will we test that?" Hermione asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"You will cast the Cruciatus on me, and I will take the potion." He said without hesitation

"Severus, won't the aurors show up here if they sense I cast an unforgivable?" she asked him

"Theoretically, yes. But when we have the potion at a stage where we are ready to test that, we will inform the order, and Alastair Moody can make sure the other aurors know that it is drill." He said

She nodded, and mulled over his plan in her head.

"When you are under the Cruciatus, you will be incapable of rational thought, nevermind being able to physically take a potion…What if we were to place small amounts of the potion in to small liquid filled capsules. We can charm them so that they do not dissolve in a person's mouth, unless the person were to bite down on them, releasing the liquid inside." Hermione suggested. Having witnessed the cruciatus curse, and hearing Harry describe it to her, she knew in an actual situation, someone wouldn't be able to pull a potion out of their pocket and drink it under such extreme pain.

"Your idea has merit; I agree, having the wherewithal to drink a potion under such duress would be impractical, so the delivery will be a very important part of how this will work." Severus eyed her appreciatively. It had been so long, really since he was in school himself, that he'd had anyone who was as good at potions as he was and able to offer valid suggestions. It had always been Lily who he turned to, to discuss potions theories. Now, he had Hermoine, and this thought filled him with a sense of peace. Lily was long gone, and had chosen James Potter over him all those years ago, which had always left him with a vacant spot of where she used to be in his life, but now, that spot didn't seem so empty. Hermione was very intelligent, much more than he had ever let her know; he had appearances to keep up at Hogwarts, and couldn't let on that a Slytherin valued the intellect of a Gryffindor.

"I think the next stage of this project will have to be in finding the right balance; we will have to find the ratio of pleasure to pain, in which neutrality exists." Severus suggested, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"It seems, Hermione, The more severe the pain, the more intense the pleasure must be. As we saw today, it has to be balanced just right; too little or too much, the mind will still be clouded by either pleasure or pain. We need to make sure our Order members are able to think on their feet."


End file.
